<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodletting by mitigates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483769">Bloodletting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates'>mitigates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 MCDs established in first chapters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Clans, Cop Iwaizumi, Cop Kageyama, Covens, Fluff and Angst, Graphic descriptions of violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Volleyball, Please like this, Some Established Relationships, Vampire Bokuto, Vampire Noya, Vampire Oikawa, Vampire Police, Vampire Soulmates, Vampires and Humans Coexisting, Witch Kiyoko, Witch Saeko, Witches, a lot of fluff, cop Kuroo, cop daichi, i hope yall like this, no beta we die like daichi, nothing is canon really, vampire Suga, vampire akaashi, vampire kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires have soulmates that are vampires, humans have soulmates that are humans. Very rarely, a human will come to the tragic realization that their soulmate is a vampire. Cue: vampires, vampire hunting cops, witches, betrayal, and so much inevitable love.</p><p>Let’s see what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Brief UshiTen, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Basically Kagehina</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are they dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed and turned toward that raven-haired thorn in his side with a dark glare. “Is that a rhetorical question or are you honestly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hajime-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Daichi’s equally dark words cut through Iwaizumi’s sentence. “Yes, Kuroo, they’re dead. They’re both definitely dead.” Daichi examined the scene in front of him with roaming eyes. They were in an alley in a side of town that Daichi didn’t particularly like being in. It was mostly vampires and a few scattered witches that had gone off the rails from their coven. Seldom did you see a human out there that wasn’t a cop like he was in the Vampire Police Division. He sighed and stood up. “Kageyama- tell me what you see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shifted nervously behind Daichi as the three senior detectives turned toward him expectantly. “Uh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio Kageyama was a rookie and Daichi didn’t trust him for a second. Well, maybe only for a second, he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>request</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Kageyama be put on his squad. Granted, it was more at both the push of Iwaizumi as well as personal reasons. Daichi watched as Kageyama silently scrutinized the scene in front of him, his navy blue eyes going in and out of focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all stuck in a strange world where vampires and humans lived together in (mostly) harmony. Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo had been a team since they each started. They went through the applications together, the training, the background checks, the academy, and then they were all assigned to the vampire division of the department. They all moved up in the ranks rather quickly, Daichi became captain with Kuroo and Iwaizumi as his right and left hand guys. They were a unit and they were good at what they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama grew up in the same neighborhood as Iwaizumi. Kageyama’s parents were a rare breed, one human and one vampire. The thing about soulmates in their world was that they generally were between humans or between vampires, the lines didn’t cross. Except when they did. Most people found their soulmate in their later teenage years or early 20’s, but it wasn’t abnormal for it to happen later. Kageyama’s parents found each other when they were kids, the connection was instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If a rare human-vampire connection happened the human would find out when the vampire got their amulet. Vampires were able to walk in the sunlight as long as they had an amulet. They could be made or purchased for a decent amount of money. They could go into the sunlight without them, they wouldn’t perish or combust, but they would eventually slip into a coma after too much sun exposure that they couldn’t be stirred from for up to a few years if they were exposed for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witches created amulets that were put into the skin. They used to wear them as jewelry, rings or earrings or necklaces, but those were getting stolen and resold. Witches started creating small stones that could be placed into the skin as dermal piercings, most vampires had the dermals somewhere on their body and the day that they got them, their soulmate felt the pain of the piercing. For humans, the stone would show up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Daichi found out about his soulmate. He was lying in bed one night when he felt the sharp sting of pain. He lifted his shirt and watched as a small opening appeared in his skin, a round milky stone appearing in the spot. He thought it was interesting, the placement of the dermal, but he appreciated that it was going to be able to be hidden by clothing as it was just above his right hip. He examined it closer and discovered it was a moonstone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something that was easily explainable, only idiot humans got dermal piercings willingly. There were extremists out there on both sides of the spectrum, the ones hating humans and the ones hating vampires. Daichi had told exactly two people about his mark, two people that had the same mark as he did: Iwaizumi and Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as he knew, neither of them had met their soulmate, but Daichi had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi met him when he was stuck patrolling a mostly empty sector of the city as a rookie. He heard some suspicious noises and got out of his patrol car to look around. He found crimson eyes staring back at him from the side of a bunch of trash cans. The man was terrified, clinging to the dumpster like it was his lifeline. His eyes were bright red, his skin was more pale than deemed normal by other vampires Daichi had met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi knew that when a vampire had red eyes it meant they were starving, however Daichi knew something was different immediately because most other vampires would have charged him. They would have been too overwhelmed by their state of hunger to perceive that he was a police officer. If it had been anybody else, any other cop and any other vampire, one of them would not have survived the night, but when Daichi caught sight of that filthy ashen hair, pale skin, and eyes wet with desperation, he hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the vampire home, covering him with his own jacket as he laid shivering in his backseat. Daichi ran his hand over the young looking face as he struggled to think of where to go. That was the night he told Kuroo and Iwaizumi. He called them and thankfully Kuroo had an apartment far enough away from the city that the vampire Daichi was (kind of but not really) kidnapping would be safe. He needed him to be safe. He didn’t know why yet but he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried the gray-haired man up the stairs and his heart beat faster as the vampire's arms tightened around his neck, his tired face pushed against Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi laid him down across the small loveseat in Kuroo’s living room and squatted down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, you have some, right?” Daichi couldn’t take his eyes off of that beautiful man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pushed the plastic bottle toward Daichi, also unable to take his eyes off of the pair. Iwaizumi glanced nervously between them. Iwaizumi had met exactly one vampire before, his best friend Tooru Oikawa was a vampire. Unfortunately, Oikawa didn’t want Iwaizumi to know that for whatever reason so it was an undiscussed secret between them: Oikawa not knowing Iwaizumi knew and Iwaizumi not knowing how to approach it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here- drink this.” Daichi uncapped the bottle and hoped that the man in front of him wasn’t the kind of vampire that Daichi ended up arresting too frequently at work after they were found latched onto an unsuspecting human's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drank it quickly, not stopping to take a breath. He uncurled from the bent position he had been in and finally straightened, his ratty t-shirt sliding up. Daichi’s breath caught in his throat. </span>
  <span>The vampire stiffened beside him, unsure why Daichi was reacting the way he was, until his eyes followed Daichi’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it.” Daichi whispered. He knew it the moment they locked eyes. Daichi instinctively reached out to touch the milky stone embedded in his hip, it nearly matched the natural pale color of his skin. Daichi locked eyes with him again. “I’m Daichi Sawamura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi Sugawara.” The gray-haired man breathed in response, his eyes already returning to the subtly beautiful light brown they must always be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga.” Daichi said softly, reaching out to touch his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga relaxed into the touch. “Daichi. You’re- you’re a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m human, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is happening, Sawamura?” Iwaizumi asked, crossing his arms. He had not only just met the one vampire before, he also had yet to meet a soulmate couple that was half vampire and half human. The only one he knew of were Kageyama's parent that were mercilessly killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi couldn’t take his eyes off of Suga. “When did you get this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know when.” Suga responded airily, a fond smile stretching across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt it my junior year of high school. It was pretty late at night.” Daichi recalled the pain waking him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga seemed to blush slightly. “I had an appointment. I don’t really sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had taken the same basic history classes about vampires that everyone else had, though he did do more research into the subject matter after becoming involved with Kageyama. Vampires didn’t sleep more than a couple of hours each day. “Suga.” He repeated the words and tilted his head at the soft smile that spread across Suga’s face. “What were you doing in that alley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s smile disappeared, curling into a light frown. “My-my family- my family is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi glanced at Kuroo and Iwaizumi who had already pulled their phones out to check the news. Their eyes widened moments later. Kuroo passed Daichi his phone. Daichi scanned the article detailing a small vampire clan that had been found dead, 6 inhabitants found decapitated earlier that night, they seemed to think one of them got away. Daichi glanced back up at Suga whose bottom lip was shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi shook his head softly as he grounded himself back to the scene in front of him. Kageyama stopped walking next to the human body with slits in his neck, clear vampire bites. He stood over the decapitated female vampire and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a vampire attack, no doubt about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi studied Kageyama. He knew when the rookie was lying because he sucked at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi and Kuroo nodded in agreement. The four of them left the scene after passing it off to their senior officers, ones above Daichi’s head that wouldn’t take a second glance at the scene. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i've been working on this for months and I just haven't been super happy with it. i like the idea but I'm not sure i'm doing it justice. i figured i'd get some feedback to see if this is worth continuing. I have a good amount written, i just am not sure i love it. </p><p>I'm posting the first couple of chapters to start then i'll update when i can.</p><p>i hope you all enjoy, feedback is really appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The MCD's mentioned in the tags are introduced here. They're both major characters in Haikyuu but not in my fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re finally getting one! I’m so excited!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt, Tooru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, Shouyou, it doesn’t hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad. You’ve been hungry before, this hurts less than hunger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou Hinata nodded, his orange curls falling slightly into his vision. He needed a haircut. He tried to concentrate on anything other than the mostly black-haired vampire hovering next to his ribcage, cleaning the area then preparing the purple-blueish stone he had chosen to be embedded into his skin. Kenma inserted the anchor underneath his dermis then topped it off with the stone. Tooru was right, it didn’t hurt that much at all. He did however feel a jolt of something else as soon as she was done. He jumped slightly, goosebumps erupting down his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that-” Kenma whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Not another one.” Suga added quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked up at the two men who had been watching over his piercing. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was the first to sigh, softly squeezing Hinata’s shoulder. “Your soulmate, Shouyou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata hadn’t really thought about soulmates that much before. He had heard everybody had one, but he seemed to be a late bloomer. He didn’t know that getting the piercing would trigger it. “Does my soulmate feel that? I hope not, it could have been painful for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at the softness on Hinata’s face then back up at Oikawa. He tilted his head slightly but Oikawa shook his head. Suga wasn’t about to argue with the head of their clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was gripping his side as they drove home. Iwaizumi kept glancing at him after he heard him softly curse as they got into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when are we discussing this?” Kuroo asked, staring out the patrol car window at the new officers that entered the scene. He gave them a curt wave then trained his eyes on Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Discussing what, Tetsuro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo scoffed. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here.” Daichi glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing the same thing that Iwaizumi saw.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“It was a pretty cut and dry case. It was a vamp crime, easy to see. The girl was- Hitoka Yachi and the boy was Tadashi Yamaguchi. The girl was a vamp and the boy was human, they might have been vamp-human soulmates, why else would they have been together on that side of town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening to his superiors discuss the case with such casualness made Daichi’s blood boil. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He logged off of his computer, shot off a text to his partners, and got the hell out of that office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went straight to his second apartment that he shared with Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga sat up with a smile from his place on the couch. He wasn’t always there when Daichi got home, he would spend most days with his clan and Daichi knew that was what was best for him, being with his clan made him stronger overall. However, Daichi couldn’t help but find a newfound appreciation for his soulmate on days like that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could hear you grumbling as soon as you got out of your car, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi frowned against Suga’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t say that- don’t you think it. I don’t mind for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighed against Suga’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it right now.” Suga squeezed Daichi a bit harder than he meant to, earning a gasp from the bigger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop reading my thoughts, Suga.” Daichi muttered the words half-heartedly against Suga’s slender neck. He did appreciate that he didn’t always need to say what he was feeling around his soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampires had the ability to read their soulmate's mind if their soulmate gave them permission. That permission could be taken at any moment, but Daichi had no problem with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling yourself a burden, then.” Suga responded, loosening his grip. He cupped Daichi’s tired face in his hands. “Tell me what’s going on. I’m hearing a lot of very concerning things running through your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi pulled Suga to the couch and went over his day. Suga listened intently, his face contorting more and more into worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were their names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boy was Yamaguchi, the girl was Yachi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga gripped Daichi’s forearm hard enough to hurt, panic in his eyes. “Yachi? Hitoka Yachi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hey, Suga that hurts-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga released his arms and disappeared into their bedroom in the blink of an eye, he was back even faster with his bag, phone, and keys. Daichi could hear the multitude of thoughts running through his head, jumbling together and making it almost impossible to understand. The one thing he got was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to get Oikawa. He needs to know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does Oikawa need to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga stopped in place, frozen as if he forgot Daichi was there. “Yachi was part of my clan. Yamaguchi was her soulmate. They were going to be under our protection because they were getting death threats from a group of extremists in the area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s concern deepened as well. “Suga-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Daichi, I need to go. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga was gone faster than Daichi could realize that was the first time Suga told him he loved him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kuroo sat across from Iwaizumi and tried to ignore the buzz of activity around them. He needed to get out of there. Something was going on and it was becoming more and more apparent as they were forced to close a case they had just begun. Kageyama was lying, he knew that and he thought the rest of his squad did as well. He could tell by how Iwaizumi and Daichi didn’t say a single word the entire ride home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the fifth killing that month that involved a vampire/human couple. Kuroo and Iwaizumi looked into the human’s autopsy reports after each case was closed and found the embedded jewel that they each had as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s was on the ring finger of his right hand which he loved. It was explained away easily since he could cover it with another ring, the Red Beryl jewel being flat enough to hide. He found his attention on it frequently as he wondered who was on the other side of it. He had met a few vampires throughout his life, he really wanted to know that one in particular. He hoped he was a guy, he realized a long time ago that he was more attracted to the same sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he would be tall like he was, or short enough for him to rest his chin on as Kuroo stood behind him. He wondered if he had light or dark hair, maybe a mix of both? Long or short hair, maybe somewhere in the middle. Brown eyes, blue eyes, maybe even golden eyes. He leaned back in his chair as he thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo,” Iwaizumi started as he watched that idiot daydreaming. “Let’s get out of here.” He didn’t think Kuroo was paying the slightest bit of attention until he stood up and pulled his jacket on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked silently to their car, feeling the eyes of more VPD cops than normal on their backs. They carpooled silently and walked up to their separate apartments that were on the same floor silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Iwa.” Kuroo leaned back against his door and raked his eyes over the man across from him. He had a distinct feeling that Hajime had a similar soulmate to him based on his nonchalant reaction to Daichi’s confession all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo removed his ring and held his hand out to Iwaizumi to reveal the soft red stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stared at it for a moment, leading Kuroo to believe he might have been wrong. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and unbuttoned his shirt sleeve. He pulled it up and turned his hand over, also revealing his own bright blue stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny how things happen, isn’t it?” Kuroo asked offhandedly, running his thumb over the stone and looking down at it longingly. “Have you met them yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grunted in response, memories of late platonic nights with Oikawa running through his head. “I have but- it’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded. “Something’s going on, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll come for us when they find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked down at his stone. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I can find him before that happens.” With that, Kuroo moved inside his apartment.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sunk into his couch and dialed Oikawa’s number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaaaaa- how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Oikawa. How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it was okay. Lots of things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. How’s the new job?” Oikawa recently told Iwaizumi that he got a big promotion and was now overseeing a lot more people than he was used to. He was stressed about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going well, I think. There are a couple of little shits but most of them listen well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do I get to come to your job? I want to see-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, Iwa, it’s incredibly boring. You’d be bored. Let me come make you dinner.” Oikawa offered with the slightest bit of fear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed. “Fine. Come over, I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was there not that long later, bags of groceries in his hands because he had known Iwaizumi his entire life and he rarely kept a full pantry. “I’m making roast chicken!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted and pulled a beer out. He offered one to Oikawa who wrinkled his nose at it like he always did, mumbling something about empty calories and fizzy flavored water. He watched Oikawa saunter around the kitchen and felt himself getting annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ease out some of the frustration but it wasn’t completely helping. He just wanted Oikawa to tell him, he just wanted him to be honest with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop sitting there with that grumpy face, it’s unbecoming.” Oikawa said airily from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he stomped toward the kitchen. “Have you found your soulmate yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised his eyebrows at the question, not turning away from the oven. “Have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa spun around. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shrugged. “He doesn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None- None of- </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Oikawa’s eyes flashed as he gripped the glass he was holding. Iwaizumi watched as the glass groaned then shattered in his grip. Oikawa was still fuming at him, too busy to notice. He blinked rapidly, the shade of his gaze seeming to calm slightly. He glanced down at the floor. “Whoops!” Oikawa cleaned the mess and turned back to the stove, not continuing to acknowledge the previous conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shook his head and sat back down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When the actual fuck was he going to tell him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi thought to himself, still annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what?” Oikawa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi glanced up at him in confusion. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked when I was going to tell you something. Tell you what?” Oikawa turned and leaned against the counter, watching Iwaizumi from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization was abysmally slow for the both of them. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure who realized it first, him or his best friend. The only thing that he was sure of was how frozen he was as Oikawa sprinted out of the apartment. By the time Iwaizumi stood and flung the door open, Oikawa was long gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little Kageyama backstory and if y'all didn't know this is IwaOi centric, let me tell you now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kageyama pulled his shirt up slightly and scowled at the jewel now embedded into his ribcage. He growled at it. “Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets that </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He pulled his shirt back down and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew from a young age that he was going to be fated with a vampire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents were, their parents were, their parents parents were. It was just going to happen. He didn’t have a problem with vampires at all, he would prefer if everyone would get over their aversion to the other half of society that had been around for as long as he’d known. He spent his younger days, mostly after losing his parents, studying all the information he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself frequenting a bar that catered to mostly vampires. It was run by a short feisty vampire named Noya that was in love with a human. Noya spent 100% of his time in the bar so he hadn’t gotten around to getting the piercing, but Kageyama knew that Noya was worried Asahi might not be his soulmate. It was obvious that they were, but getting the piercing would tell him for sure and he understood why that was worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama leaned back in his bed and wished for sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t come easy. He spent time watching his stone change colors depending on the angle in which he looked at it. He examined it as close as possible and realized it was an Alexandrite stone, one he had never seen or heard of someone having before.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was only halfway through his shift when the others guys took off, he still had several things he needed to take care of. He wanted to reach out to Oikawa and discuss the case, but he also didn’t want to do anything else to make Oikawa think he knew his true nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi had known Oikawa was a vampire since they were kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had paler skin, his hair was always light and fluffy, his eyes had a red tinge to them when he expressed any strong emotions (this happened to younger vampires).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Iwaizumi slept over at Oikawa’s house when they were in middle school and he fell asleep against Oikawa’s back, he didn’t question why the latter didn’t seem to have a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Oikawa injured his knee in a violent fall, Iwaizumi didn’t question how he was back walking like it never happened two days later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Oikawa seemed to grow stronger than should be normal around his other pale friends, he didn’t question it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When a light blue Benitoite jewel embedded itself in his wrist on a night that he couldn’t get a hold of Oikawa, he didn’t question that either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they turned 22 and Oikawa just kind of stopped aging, Iwaizumi didn’t question it because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa unfortunately tried everything he could to hide it from him. He didn’t know why Oikawa wanted to hide it, especially after all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi- I have something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi glanced up at a captain that seldom made his presence known in the VPD. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed Iwaizumi the folded without looking at him. “It’s just a scene that needs to be processed over in Infierno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi raised both eyebrows at that. Infierno was a neighborhood that they didn’t go to without at least two other teams of backup. The neighborhood held the stronger vampire clans and going there usually meant some kind of trouble. “Alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take Kuroo or Daichi if needed, but you should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve left for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama?” The way the Captain said Kageyama’s name made Iwaizumi cringe. He’d shown an interest in the young rookie that Iwaizumi was having none of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s left as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’ll be fine. There’s just a person of interest that I need you to speak to. If you can’t handle it, I’ll pass it along-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle it.” Iwaizumi stood and picked up his jacket, noting that the Captain still hadn’t bothered to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll see you after, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Iwaizumi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain shrugged it off. “I might be gone. Good luck!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi kept his hand on his holster as he knocked on the door. He glanced around the neighborhood, appreciative that everyone seemed to either be working or inside. He was met with crimson eyes as the door creaked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Detective Iwaizumi from the VPD. I just need to ask you a couple of questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crimson eyes darted across his body. “Okay. Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good out here.” Iwaizumi wasn’t stupid enough to go inside the home of a hungry vampire when he was alone, he was apparently stupid enough to not think this assignment was some kind of trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman in front of him frowned. “What questions do you have, Detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind stepping outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I under arrest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then yes, I would mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pulled out his notepad and poised his pen to write. “You’re an associate of Shohei Fukunaga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An associate? He’s a friend.” She confirmed, running her tongue across her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi took a short step backward to put more space between them. “Can you account for your whereabouts last Thursday evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought a slender finger up to tap against her chin. “Last Thursday… Probably watching Grey’s Anatomy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded. “Can anybody confirm that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded again. “My roommate, but he doesn’t have his amulet so he won’t be able to come outside. You’ll have to come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hesitated long enough for her to notice. She smiled widely and pulled the door open to reveal said roommate. They dragged Iwaizumi inside before he had a chance to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered open. He felt weak, he had a headache, he was sick to his stomach, and he knew what that meant. He felt the burning sensation on his arms. He slowly pulled his wrist into view, grateful that they didn’t bother removing his shirt to reveal the bright blue jewel in his skin. He reached down for his firearm. They were too overcome by hunger to take it from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced around and saw the two vampires leaning against the wall, seemingly stuck in a trance from a sudden intake of too much blood. As far as Iwaizumi knew, this wasn’t a clan home, there were only two people listed as living at the address. He was going to have to take his chances if he wanted to survive. He unclipped his weapon as fast as he could and squeezed the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gunshot to the head wouldn’t kill them, but it would knock them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, dizzy from the blood loss, and stumbled out to his car. He somehow managed to get himself inside and lock the doors. He yanked out the pathetic looking first aid kit he kept in his glove compartment. There was tape and a couple of bandaids, the rest being used the last time Kuroo tripped over something, skinned his knee, and treated it like it was the worst wound known to humanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screwed his eyes shut then popped them open. He couldn’t fall asleep. If he fell asleep there, he was as good as dead. He also had the feeling this was a set-up. It was known throughout the department that he, Daichi, Kuroo, and Kageyama weren’t as hard on vampires as other cops in the division. They didn’t close cases as fast when it wasn’t obvious that the culprit was somebody other than a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for his phone but he knew before he got to it that it was cracked. The screen was black and useless. He wasn’t going to make it home. He wouldn’t make it to the precinct. He was going to have to go to the one place that he knew would probably be the worst place to go while bleeding to death. The place that his best friend didn’t know Iwaizumi knew about: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s clan building.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Suga sat silently across from Oikawa as he watched the man continue to ponder how to tell the rest of the clan that their beloved Yachi was killed alongside her adorable human soulmate that they had all grown to immensely enjoy the company of. They were more than likely going to figure it out before Oikawa would tell them but he still felt the need to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does Daichi think about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga frowned. “He thinks humans were behind it. He didn’t say so but definitely thought it. He was trying to intentionally jumble his thoughts so as not to worry me, but I heard him think that there’s something going on inside the department. Something he’s too worried about to outright tell me. I think- I think someone is killing humans with vampire soulmates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded. “I think you might be right. Nekoma reached out to me to join sides, I’m going to have them start moving in here. Kenma is already here on the third floor settling in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded and turned toward the security cameras as something caught his eye. “What is that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hummed and looked over, his eyes widening as he recognized the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa and Suga were at the doors to the building in less than a second, looking on as other vampires in their clan began surrounding the car. The stench of human blood was too much for some to handle. Oikawa took a step and was yanking the door open, eyes widening in rage as whoever the culprit might be, though deep down he did already know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s head rolled to the side as he glanced up at Oikawa. “Tooru, please-” Iwaizumi fell into Oikawa’s arms, passing out before he reached him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IwaOi coming together and introducing Kenma (as well as Kuroo's scientific nervous rambling)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another clan member tried to reach for Iwaizumi but Oikawa let out a growl that froze everyone in their tracks. Their leader wasn’t confrontational, not unless he needed to be. Oikawa easily lifted Iwaizumi and carried him to the top floor of the building in seconds, laying him against his soft sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga- get Asahi and Noya. I need their help.” Oikawa held a hand up to stop the other clan members from entering the room, human blood dripping from his fingers. “My apartment is off-limits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> is off-limits. Get rid of that car.” Oikawa pushed his fangs out and bit into his wrist. He apologized to his unconscious best friend as he held his wrist to Iwaizumi’s mouth, slowly healing the wounds that littered his arms. Oikawa held one of his hands between his and felt fury growing as he examined the bite marks. “I want to know who did this. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded and left the room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi awoke a few hours later in the dead of night. He squinted at a ceiling he didn’t recognize and tried to clear his dry throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here- drink this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi turned his head to see Asahi. He widened his eyes slightly at the man standing before him that was supposed to be missing. “What-” His day started coming back to him in flashes, he sat up quickly, wincing as his head started to spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should lay back down, the blood you lost takes a little while to come back, even with his blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood.” Iwaizumi repeated slowly. He fell back against the bed and blinked rapidly. “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here. Is it okay if he comes in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Iwaizumi snapped, immediately feeling guilty about it. “Of course it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi stood and went toward the door. Oikawa was leaning against the wall, perplexed as ever. “He’d like you to go in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Oikawa looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa entered the room as if he was entering the cave of a wounded bear because that’s what Iwaizumi could act like when he was injured. He met Iwaizumi’s eyes from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Oikawa.” Oikawa was hesitant, but he stepped toward him anyway. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Iwaizumi’s voice was gruff, like it was when he was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had a different personality around Iwaizumi that not many of his clan knew about. He had a soft spot for the human, the softest spot known to man and vampire alike. “What are you doing here, Iwa?” Oikawa sat on the edge of the bed on the opposite side of Iwaizumi, staring at the wall. “How did you even know to come here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Oikawa knew, Iwaizumi was behind him.“Iwa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa closed his eyes at his first name coming out of Iwa’s mouth. He said it casually as if he said it all the time. He sighed softly until he felt Iwa’s hand grasp his left wrist. He tried to jerk it back, half-heartedly, but Iwa’s grip strengthened. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa ran his fingertips over the Benitoite jewel then lined up his own arm next to Oikawa’s. Oikawa let out a soft gasp at the identical Benitoite in the same spot on Iwa’s tanned arm. “When-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was 14.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t tell you, Stupidkawa, you’ve been hiding a much bigger secret from me our entire life.” Iwaizumi scolded him. He felt Oikawa’s shoulders tense and brought his hand up to Oikawa’s pale chin, turning his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always known, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Oikawa could blush, he would. His face would be the deep shade of red that was starting to spread across Iwaizumi’s cheeks as they stared at each other. “Hajime-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kiss you, Tooru, is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, inhaled sharply and pushed Iwaizumi back against the bed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Daichi sat in Oikawa’s living room patiently. He had been there a few times before, visiting Suga when he could. He had not, however, been inside of Oikawa’s apartment. He was only ever in Suga’s. Being in Oikawa’s apartment had an intimidating air to it, he wasn’t just the head of what was about to be the strongest clan in the area, he was someone that Suga trusted his life with. That, in itself, had Daichi holding him on the highest pedestal and as far as he could tell, Oikawa held himself to that high standard as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was talking quietly with Suga, glancing at Daichi every now and then. Suga called him and asked him to come as fast as possible, Daichi could hear the sheer panic in his voice. He rushed over immediately, surprised to find Suga waiting outside and ready to escort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi cleared his throat quietly, grabbing their attention. Suga had momentarily hidden his thoughts from Daichi, but he seemed perplexed by what was going through Daichi’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing that bad, Dai- well, it is. Actually. I’m sorry. It’s really bad.” Suga rubbed his hands over his eyes, willing himself to remember that he didn't want to keep anything away from Daichi, no matter the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi frowned at Suga’s words and looked at Oikawa who was still leaning against the doorframe to what he assumed was his bedroom. “What is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Hajime?” Oikawa asked, still not quite looking at Daichi, he was staring somewhere above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi? Yes,  of course I do. He’s-” Daichi suddenly stood, earning a glare from Oikawa. “What happened? Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is now.” Oikawa responded curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was attacked. Daichi, please sit down.” Suga pleaded, taking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Daichi repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice popped up behind Oikawa. Oikawa shot him a concerned look as he reached out to grasp Iwaizumi’s hand. He tugged on Oikawa’s hand as the latter pulled him into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re- Are you two- Iwaizumi?” Daichi offered a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded and stretched his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders as they sat, having become </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> acquainted over the last few hours. Oikawa sunk against the shorter man, sighing against his skin. “Tooru Oikawa is my soulmate. My idiot best friend and also my soulmate.” Oikawa grumbled something incoherent and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but hugged him tighter. “The Captain from upstairs sent me to talk to a witness in Infierno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent you to Infierno? Alone?” Daichi was hard pressed to mask the anger in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded. “I was attacked. Hungry vampires. They- Oikawa- Stop.” Iwaizumi flicked the infuriated man's forehead, breaking him out of the rage Iwaizumi could feel vibrating off of him. “They were just after me for food- they wouldn’t have killed me. No, they wouldn’t have. Stupidkawa, shut- stop thinking! Go in the other room or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes in response and huffed dramatically. “So rude, Iwa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shook his head lightly and let out a short breath. “That had to have been a set-up.” Daichi continued his thoughts in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It had to have been. You don’t send someone to Infierno alone, especially without telling their squad captain. You just don’t, not unless you don’t want them coming back. It’s worse because they would probably be after Iwaizumi if they weren’t assuming he was already dead-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will protect him. Don’t worry.” Suga’s fingertips touched Daichi’s jaw in reassurance. “He will be safe here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa straightened up, the worry in his brow being replaced with confidence and pride. “He absolutely will be safe here. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let anybody harm him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to call a couple of friends, they should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded. “I’ll talk to Kageyama. You call Kuroo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I noticed too. Kuroo as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s eyes widened slightly at Iwaizumi’s revelation, but he wasn’t too surprised that Iwaizumi found out. Nothing surprised him anymore.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kuroo found himself parking in front of a tall apartment building that seemed to serve as Oikawa’s clan home. He hadn’t met Oikawa before but he had heard Iwaizumi discuss him. After putting some thought into it, he decided that Oikawa must be the one Iwaizumi was fated with. He had to be. As soon as he saw the two of them together, he immediately wished to meet his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be Tetsuro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo smirked at the tall beautiful man in front of him and winked at Iwaizumi. “You sure this one is what you’re trying to spend the rest of your life with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi’s angry growl. “I’m so sure. It’s nice to meet you.” He turned into the building and motioned for Kuroo to follow him. “I’m going to have you with one of our newer clan members. No human has ever come in here without permission, but I’m not taking chances. Friends of Iwa’s are friends of mine. Let me introduce you to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo followed Oikawa up the elevator until they came to a stop outside of a door that was recently painted black. Oikawa scowled at it before knocking. “Kozume! I told you not to paint this door anything ugly! This is ugly!” He pushed the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, get out. Why bother knocking if you’re just going to come in- who is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo stared at Kozume with wide overly interested eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ketsuro Turoo.” Kuroo blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa tilted his head, smirking. “That is not your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded dumbly. “No. It’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozume looked back at the Switch clutched in his hands. “Then what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsuro Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, Tetsu, stop standing out there. Kozume is nice.” Oikawa lightly pushed Kuroo further into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that.” He glanced up at Kuroo. “Call me Kenma.” Kuroo continued nodding blankly, prompting a slight look of confusion from Kenma. He pulled at the fingerless gloves he was wearing. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa waved it off. “He’s fine.” He moved back toward the door. “At least I think so. If he’s not, he’s officially your problem!” With that, Oikawa went back up to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo swallowed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is there a human in here?” Another voice popped up from behind Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to be late for work, Noya?” Kenma asked, still staring at Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- shit.” A few more curse words later, some more analyzing of the skittish human in Kenma’s living room, and Noya left to tend to his bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sit. I don’t bite.” Kenma mused as he shuffled to the further corner of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo thought for a moment about the irony of the statement until he realized it must have been Kenma’s idea of a joke. “Drinking blood is kind of like getting an erection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma froze. His mostly black hair fell into his face as he leaned forward. “Uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>The way you drink blood: your extended fangs are driven by tumescence at the root. The force of biting pushes the blood back out of the tissue supporting the fang in which it retracts back into the jaw. Is it pleasurable? It seems like it would be. Ya know...like a boner- but I guess it depends on the person. The venom you guys emit acts as a mid-grade sedative as well as an anticoagulant so it doesn't hurt. I’ve seen people scream when it happens but I think that’s more from surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma set his Switch down and gaped at Kuroo. “What in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo sat on the opposite end of the couch. “I talk when I’m nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a scientist or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a cop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cop</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo fidgeted again. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With that kind of knowledge? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do research in my free time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a hobby of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded. “It’s relaxing and informative. I want to know anything about everything that I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma tilted his head slightly, his lips straightening into a line. “Interesting. Have you been bitten before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kuroo answered hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo did, mostly for the sake of research, but he had no intention of admitting that to Kenma. “Yes.” Or maybe he did, who knows what the fuck he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma didn’t react, he simply picked up his game again and flipped it back on. “Interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that interesting? Don’t you- you don’t- don’t you want to- uh-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma snorted and shook his head. “No, Kuroo. I’m not going to bite you.” He glanced at him from behind his hair that had fallen into his face as his head bent toward the game. “At least not today.” Kuroo’s gulp was audible causing Kenma to snort in laughter again. “So, is your soulmate going to be living here too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t met my soulmate yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Me neither. Have you gotten any marks or anything? I hear some humans get matching tattoos that just spontaneously appear on their bodies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just an amulet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s head snapped up. “Your soulmate is a vampire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded, nervous energy still radiating off of him. “Y-yeah. I haven’t really told anybody other than Iwaizumi about that.” Kuroo’s blood felt like it was burning around Kenma, in a way that felt sickeningly comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo removed the gold ring with a cat on it from his right hand. “It’s here-” Kenma was snatching Kuroo’s hand before he could finish his sentence, now sitting right next to him. He knew where it was going to be before Kuroo took off his ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked up at Kuroo. “You aren’t how I pictured you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma shrugged. “You’re really tall and you’re a bit of a nerd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo motioned toward Kenma’s Switch. “I guess we have that in common.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a lot more in common than you think, Kuro.” Kenma removed his gloves and put his hand next to Kuroo’s. “I never thought it would be a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the matching stones.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is *a lot* of plot. also, introducing the second half of the wonder duo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama was the last to arrive at Oikawa’s building, glaring up at it. Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo all called him insisting for him to meet them there or they were going to physically go get him. He packed a bag, as they suggested, and drove to the address in the middle of buildings that he knew belonged to other clans. Iwaizumi had told him all about clans, how he had become so educated with them Kageyama didn’t know. </p><p>Iwaizumi was waiting for him at the entrance. Kageyama stiffened slightly when he saw Oikawa standing behind him. He could see it in Oikawa’s eyes, he could see it in all of their eyes, something clicked in Kageyama’s mind when he met a vampire and he just <em> knew </em>. </p><p>“Come inside. We need to talk.”</p><hr/><p>Kageyama sat on Oikawa’s couch, surrounded by his superiors, as they explained what was going on. It made sense. It all made sense. On the side of becoming a rookie with the VPD, Kageyama had been looking into what happened to his parents. He easily found the pattern that continued to that very day, vampires and humans that were soulmates were being systematically hunted and murdered alongside each other.</p><p>Kageyama finally released a breath, catching Daichi’s stare. He knew Daichi never fully trusted him. He had no reason to. Rumors spread around about Kageyama due to his parents being a vampire and human couple. Little was known about the children of those kinds of couples. He learned when he was older that he was adopted but after some research into the matter, he knew that his birth papers were forged. He wasn’t adopted. He attributed his innate sense of knowing who was and wasn’t a vampire to his parents.</p><p>“We want you to stay here.” Daichi finally said. Iwaizumi and Kuroo nodded in agreement.</p><p>Kageyama stiffened. “Why?”</p><p>“So we can protect you.” Oikawa responded in complete exasperation. “I know we haven’t always gotten along the greatest but the way Iwaizumi thinks about you-talks about you- I know that it is my job to protect you and I’m not hearing anything else about it.”</p><p>Kageyama  relaxed slightly. “Okay.”</p><p>Oikawa stood over him and leaned toward him, looking into his eyes. “There’s something different about you. You’re human, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m half human.”</p><p>Oikawa raised two perfectly sculpted eyebrows. “You’re <em> half </em> human? And the other half is…?”</p><p>Kageyama scowled at the older man. “What do you think?”</p><p>Oikawa narrowed his eyes and attempted to flick Kageyama’s forehead. Iwaizumi’s hand was stopping him before Oikawa had the chance. “I wasn’t <em> actually </em> going to hit him, Iwa, sheesh.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grunted and pulled Oikawa behind him.</p><p>“He’s right. There is something different about you.” Suga agreed, also staring down Kageyama.</p><p>“He’s not entirely human. He’s not entirely a vampire, either.” Another voice popped up from the doorway and all the eyes in the room turned to greet Oikawa’s oldest friend. He walked toward Kageyama and tilted his head at him. “You’re like me.”</p><p>“I am nothing like you, you short nosey little shit.” Kageyama muttered, half in annoyance and half in pure confusion.</p><p>“Don’t talk to him like that.” Oikawa was held back by Iwaizumi again which was incredibly confusing considering Oikawa’s raw strength.</p><p>“Shut up, Shittykawa, let them talk.”</p><p>Hinata turned and grinned at Iwaizumi. He looked back at Kageyama. “I’m Shouyou Hinata. I’m half human too.”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyebrows raised higher than he thought possible. “Seriously?” He finally looked up into Hinata’s bright eyes and stopped functioning.</p><p>Hinata nodded excitedly. “I didn’t think anybody else like me existed. Why are you looking at me like that?” Kageyama reached for Hinata’s hand and Hinata jumped back when they touched. “Woah.”</p><p>“Woah?” Daichi asked.</p><p>“You-”</p><p>“That-”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“How-”</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“Me neither-”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Oikawa stared between the two, more dumbfounded than he usually was. “What is happening right now?”</p><p>They lifted their shirts at the same time, revealing the color changing Alexandrite stones embedded in their ribcage. “It changes color, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s blue during the day-”</p><p>“And it looks purple at night.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded knowingly having examined the stone since he got it. “You just got it?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was a pain!”</p><p>“It’s a weird spot.”</p><p>“I had a feeling already that my soulmate was going to be like me so I wanted him to be able to hide it if he needed to, ya know?” Hinata explained.</p><p>Kageyama blushed <em> hard </em> at the simplicity behind Hinata’s unfounding empathy for others. His head was immediately jumbled with Hinata’s explosion of a brain. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut. “You think...a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I can turn it off-”</p><p>“No, no, not unless you want to. Just- calm down.” Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and the thoughts slowed until it was a blankness consisting only of how pretty Kageyama’s eyes were.</p><p>Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo watched the entire exchange from the other side of the room. Daichi started to understand more about Kageyama. “You knew it wasn't a vampire right away, didn’t you?”</p><p>Kageyama turned to his captain and nodded. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“The bite marks were fake. I’ve seen real ones enough to know. They also weren’t placed in the right spot, vampires who are looking to kill go straight for the jugular or the carotid so they can puncture it and bleed their victim out. The marks aren’t the cause of death. An autopsy wasn’t done but I did spot needle marks in the human’s neck. Also, the girl, the vampire...the way her head was removed, it looked surgical. Vampires aren’t like that, they don’t take their time and cut the head off- they rip it off so the wound would have been more jagged. All of the wounds would have been more jagged. If it’s a vampire attacking a vampire with death being a goal, a fight would have ensued. It didn’t look like there had been a struggle at all so I have been thinking, since that day, that someone is helping vampire/human soulmates under the guise to actually kill them.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga and Oikawa had each sucked in an audible breath, each of them holding on tighter to their soulmate. Daichi visibly flinched at the grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, Shittykawa, that hurts.” Iwaizumi said on instinct.</p><p>“I want to be turned.” Kuroo announced confidently from his place beside Kenma.</p><p>Kenma didn’t look up from his Switch, he simply nodded. “I would like that as well.”</p><p>Oikawa frowned. “It’s not that simple-”</p><p>“It is literally that simple, Tooru. I’m going to turn him. I am not having this happen- I am not having him hunted.” Kenma’s voice faltered with the last word, his usual steel sense of calm wavering.</p><p>Suga glanced at Oikawa. “It does make the most sense.” Suga said softly.</p><p>Oikawa shook his head but agreed. “It does.” He glanced at Iwaizumi who was shifting uncomfortably. “I...I had to turn him.” Oikawa spoke quietly and all eyes in the room snapped toward him and Iwaizumi.</p><p>“You <em> what </em>?” Suga asked incredulously. Oikawa had never turned a human before, he was the only clan leader who hadn’t. It wasn’t something necessary, it was just a bit unusual.</p><p>“I had to.” Oikawa continued earnestly. “I had to.” Iwaizumi’s eyes met his and Oikawa lost his eloquence, as he usually did around that damn man. </p><p>“He had to.” Iwaizumi said with a sense of finality, ending any further questions about the state of his humanity.</p><p>Oikawa turned to Suga. “You two should discuss it. You don’t have to do it, we are more than capable of protecting Daichi without doing it.”</p><p>Daichi rubbed his face with both hands. Suga frowned at Daichi’s thoughts. “I’m not going to force you-”</p><p>“I didn’t-”</p><p>Suga’s frown deepened, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “Yes, you did. I wouldn’t do that. Do you think I would?” Suga’s expression softened at Daichi’s internal response. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Oikawa sighed loudly. “I meant to discuss it elsewhere, I don’t need to see this sappy- Oh, Iwaizumi is hungry, we will be going!”</p><p>“This is your apartment, Oikawa.” Kuroo pointed out.</p><p>“Then take the hint, all of you, and get out!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After everyone had left, Iwaizumi’s control over his body faded as he crumpled to the floor. “Fuck- f- fuck-” He stuttered the words out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I know it hurts.” Oikawa ran his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. “Let me help you.” Oikawa knew it was bad when the master of never complaining was glued to the floor in pain.</p><p>“No- Trashykawa- I can do it myself-” Iwaizumi’s face was contorted in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>“The venom is altering your body, Iwa. It’s going to be hard to move for a couple of hours when this happens. You’re going to be in pain, you’ll probably pass out. Let me help you.” Oikawa kneeled down further and helped Iwaizumi to his feet. Despite all the grumbling and mumbling, Iwaizumi heavily leaned on Oikawa, but the latter didn’t falter. </p><p>The turn a human body took could last up to a week, it depended on the human. Iwaizumi’s resolve had him suffering for only a couple of days because he decided he was going to get through the transformation as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Oh, Iwa, are you done complaining yet- Owww, so rude!” Oikawa rubbed his bicep where Iwaizumi had smacked him. “I thought you’d be a nice vampire.”</p><p>Iwaizumi glared at him, eyes red from the transformation. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>Oikawa smirked at him. “For me-”</p><p>“Blood, I want blood.”</p><p>“As in blood rushing to your dick-”</p><p>“SHITTYKAWA!”</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes and huffed. He reached inside of the fridge and pulled out a fresh blood bag. “Are you feeling A positive or A negative, today?” Oikawa glanced up at the scowling man that was ready to jump on him and not in the way that he wanted. “A negative it is.”</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The ragtag group of soulmates in the Oikawa clan building spent the next week getting to know one another. They each took the time off from work, citing different personal reasons, but as the four of the VPD officers knew: they wouldn't be questioned twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata grew exponentially closer over the days that passed, finishing each other's sentences in a scarily accurate way. Having dinner with them was a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The butter? Yeah, can I get-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the milk. Do you want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no straw. I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa glanced between the two in absolute disgust, officially having regretted welcoming any of these people into his home. He was also regretting having dinner at Kenma’s with all of them. Iwaizumi’s palm smacked the back of his head, ruffling Oikawa’s feathery hair. Oikawa scowled at his boyfriend. “They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He didn’t hide the snide comment nor did he whisper it. However, neither Kageyama or Hinata heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s good-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the sweet potato-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to vomit.” Oikawa muttered as he leaned back and finished his glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo snorted. Kenma jumped slightly at the sudden noise beside him. They had all learned that when Kuroo was around Kenma, Kenma might as well be human with how dull his senses were. They also learned that Kenma had an inexplicable power over Kuroo that the rest of them didn’t have with their soulmate: Kenma was like a lasso of truth whenever he asked Kuroo a question. It was entertaining when Kuroo was holding back something he didn’t want to admit. Oikawa found it the most fun, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t-” Kuroo tried to argue, but he knew it was fruitless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve done this week?” Oikawa twirled his fork effortlessly between two fingers, barely avoiding another palm to the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave Kenma a pedicure.” Kuroo responded with a severe blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s jaw dropped and he let out an undignified squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Iwaizumi said, arms crossing. The tips of his ears were pink and despite the obvious power holder in their relationship, everyone knew Oikawa would suddenly turn up with pedicured toes the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma, how do you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Kenma asked as he button smashed on his Switch and ignored Kuroo trying to get him to eat something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him to do things like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked up at Oikawa in confusion. “I ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out another squawk, earning a hard eye roll from Iwaizumi as he excused himself and left Kenma and Kuroo’s apartment. “That isn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pushed the front door back open, glaring at Oikawa. “Let’s go.” He yanked Oikawa’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. “Oh, sex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata spit out their mouthfuls of milk and sweet potato at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knema finally looked up from his Switch to the food spewn across his dining room table. “Kuro-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry, Daichi.</p><p>this is a short chapter as I give myself time to write. enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi was the first to return to work. Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and Kuroo all insisted they accompany him to the station, but Daichi refused. Only one of them made it out to accompany Daichi and Daichi only knew because he could hear his worried thoughts as he parked his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned against the car and looked across the parking lot, catching those light brown eyes immediately. Daichi gave him a small wave and the crease between Suga’s eyebrows was becoming more prominent each day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Suga.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Daichi. I’ll be here if you need me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shook his head softly and sighed, heading inside. His work day was regular, nothing out of the ordinary which in itself was a bit out of the ordinary. It kept quiet until lunch rolled around and he found himself crossing the street where he knew lunch was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your day going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to sit out here all day?” Daichi wanted to sound stern, but he knew he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> day. Just until you’re done.” Suga responded, pulling apart the wooden chopsticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga, you can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can. And I will. And you are not going to stop me.” Suga responded icily as he sipped his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi frowned but relented. “My day is fine. Slow.” Suga raised an eyebrow at that description. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a triple murder in Infierno a couple of hours ago, three vampires were killed. You weren’t aware? Why aren’t you on that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s eyebrows knitted together. He hadn’t even heard anything come up on the scanner. He pulled his phone out and sure enough, nothing. He pushed his chair back suddenly. “I need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sighed as he watched Daichi walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi pushed into his Chief’s office. “Was I not being assigned to this triple vamp killing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chief Ukai glanced up from his paperwork. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi pointed at the muted TV Chief Ukai seemed to be ignoring. Ukai glanced at it, his eyes widening the smallest fraction. “You weren’t contacted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi hesitated. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai pulled a file out from the stack on his desk. “Sit down, Sawamura.” Daichi sat, the bad feeling from earlier than day growing. “You move recently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai sighed through his nose. “Where to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does that matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you living in the Oikawa clan building?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s anger was about to get the best of him. “I don’t see what that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down. Follow me outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked toward Daichi’s car after Ukai insisted and basically dragged him out of earshot of anybody else. “Listen to me, Daichi-” Ukai’s use of his first name set off alarms in Daichi’s head and he could hear Suga’s thoughts getting louder. “Get in your car and go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai’s face grew more stern, his mere presence forcing Daichi into his car. Ukai pushed the door shut and leaned through the open window. “Get your vampire and stay home. Do you understand, Daichi? Someone is after you guys. I don’t know why yet, but they’re looking into whatever the fuck you’ve gotten yourself involved in. I think you know more than I do.” Ukai glanced up, his eyes trained on light brown ones. “I can’t protect him from this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded, getting into the passenger seat. “I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home, Sawamura. All of you stay home until whatever this is is over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai was the most conspicuous person Daichi had ever met, nobody was as blunt or as open as he was. Daichi had known Ukai his entire life, Ukai being the biggest reason that he wanted to join the VPD in the first place. He used to come around their school for career days that Daichi would end up volunteering for when he was a rookie. Nobody in the force knew Daichi like Ukai did, other than his three partners. For him to be cryptic about something was unknown territory and it scared the shit out of Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai straightened his spine and laughed. “I’m always alright. Don’t worry about me.” He patted the top of the car. “I’m going to check on that support group that you discovered. Get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi waited until Ukai got into the building before gripping the steering wheel and starting his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say a word as they pulled out of the precinct parking lot. He could feel Suga’s eyes on his face as he started losing any ounce of concentration he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAICHI-” Suga’s scream was cut off as a pick-up truck slammed into the driver side of Daichi’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I can’t hear him anymore. I can’t hear him.” Suga repeated the words as he sobbed against Oikawa’s shoulder. “I can’t hear him, please. Please, please- I need to hear him-”</p><p>“Did you-”</p><p>“I was too late.” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suga lifted his head from the pavement, searching around for Daichi’s silver sedan. It was on its roof, nearly cut in half. Suga was leaning down next to the car in seconds, faster than he thought he could move. “Dai-” Suga stifled a gasp as he saw the blood pooling on the roof of the car, Daichi still suspended from his seatbelt. “No-no-no-no-” Suga whispered as he ripped the seat belt off, catching Daichi and dragging him out of the car easily. “Daichi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man, shit- I didn’t see him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s eyes snapped toward the truck driver who seemed to be unharmed. Suga didn’t respond, he waited until the man got close enough to push him back, sending him flying across the street and into a lightpost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, please.” Suga couldn’t hear Daichi’s thoughts anymore. It was silent, as silent as it was before he found Daichi, as silent as it was when he watched his family get killed. It was silent and Suga couldn’t handle that. Suga broke his internal promise to Daichi and sunk his teeth into his soulmate's neck, injecting the poison that would turn him if it wasn’t too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As onlookers gathered around them, screaming and calling the police. Suga looked up to see the man he threw had disappeared. He recognized the truck as one that was waiting outside of the police department when he waited for Daichi. Suga knew it wasn’t an accident. He didn’t believe in coincidence. He lifted Daichi’s lifeless body and ran toward the Oikawa clan building, arriving in less than a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa heard Suga’s screaming from his bedroom, sitting up with a start. Iwaizumi was right behind him as they rushed down the stairs together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s hand flew over his mouth as he saw the pale body in Suga’s arms. “Koushi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi reached for Daichi. “Let me take him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa, no! The human blood- it’s too much-” Oikawa tried to argue but Iwaizumi had already pried Daichi from Suga’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru-” Suga gasped the name through wracking sobs. “Tooru- please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The three rushed to Kenma’s apartment where they were sure to find Noya. Kuroo was pulling the door open as he smelled the blood coming toward his apartment. Kuroo’s eyes widened when he saw Daichi in Iwaizumi’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck- is he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Suga screeched the words. “Where is Noya? NOYA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, what’s-” Noya took Daichi from Iwaizumi and went into his bedroom, slamming the door shut before anybody else could get inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga banged on the door, knowing it was useless. Even with his strength, Suga could not surpass the protection spell placed on the door by Noya’s witch friend. Suga slumped against the door, sobbing and clutching his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi…” Oikawa reached for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hear him anymore. I can’t hear him.” Suga repeated the words as he sobbed against Oikawa’s shoulder. “I can’t hear him, please. Please, please- I need to hear him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed before Noya emerged from the room, a grim look on his face. He motioned for Suga to come inside. “You’re invited in. Only Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga hesitated before stepping into the room, unsure of what he was going to see. Daichi was lying on a metal table in the corner of the room, unmoving. As Suga approached he realized all of Daichi’s wounds had healed. The blood was gone, the scratches were gone, his head was at a normal angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he- did it work? Did I make it?” Suga whispered as he reached for Daichi’s hand. It was cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya sighed and crossed his arms. “I don’t know, Suga, I’m sorry. His wounds healed. He doesn’t have a heartbeat, but he isn’t waking up either. I’m going to call Kiyoko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga brushed Daichi’s wispy black hair back. “Daichi, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko arrived through a portal that she opened leading her straight into the room, the portal having been placed there permanently long ago. She hovered over Daichi, her hand against his chest. “You bit him?” She asked Suga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. As soon as I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> turning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s in a coma. He is changing, I can feel it. He should be awake. I’m going to try something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a guinea pig!” Suga shouted as he placed his hand on Daichi protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko shot him a sharp look. “If this doesn’t work, nothing will.” Kiyoko leaned over Daichi, whispering words against his temple.She closed her eyes, whispering longer and louder until Daichi’s body jerked. It jerked once and hard then came to be still again. Kiyoko pressed her hand against his forehead and released him. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay? Okay what? What’s okay? Is he dead? Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko pressed her palm against Suga’s cheek, calming him instantly. “Give him time. He has to come back from this on his own. Can you hear him?” Suga shook his head through tears. “Give him time, Koushi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Kiyoko left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya insisted Suga leave as Daichi was safe in the protected room. When Suga emerged from Noya’s bedroom, silence cloaked Kenma’s living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was at his side before he took another step. “You need to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi, please. There’s young ones here, you need to change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga looked over and noticed veins protruding from Iwaizumi’s forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing slowly. Kenma, as small as he was, was physically holding Kuroo down and whispering against his hair. Suga cursed and disappeared toward his own apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga pushed his hands into the mattress, gripping the sheets harshly. Hot tears that were equally sprouted from anger and sadness dropped onto the bedspread Daichi picked out. He ripped off his clothes, leaning back against the bed, engulfing himself in Daichi’s scent.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m going hunting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sat up with a start, staring at Oikawa. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to stand for this. I’m not going to stand for someone attacking </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> people. Yachi was young, Suga, she was so young! She was good, she was pure. And Tadashi- are you kidding me? He was sent from whatever the fuck is above the clouds, I know that without a doubt. They would have killed Iwaizumi- we don’t even know if Daichi-” Oikawa cut his words off with a sharp wave of his hand. “I’m taking Akaashi and Bokuto. We are going hunting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tooru? We don’t know how far up this goes- we don’t even know what this is!” Suga pulled fresh clothing on, stalling for time before Oikawa left. “You can’t just go around killing people-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not!” Oikawa’s thunderous voice bounced off of the walls, making Suga wince. There was nobody as fiercely protective as Oikawa, nobody. “Why the fuck not? Iwa could have died! I just got him, Koushi, I am not about to lose him to some supremist humans who are killing us because they don’t want us to be with their kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga swallowed his next words. He had no defense. He pulled Oikawa into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their arms wrapped around each other as Oikawa ran his fingers through Suga’s hair. “I’m ending this. Stay with Daichi. Stay with Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t telling him?” Suga frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a humorless laugh. “Of course not, he will worry too much. I’ll be fine, everyone knows Akaashi is stronger than any of us simply because of how strong his bond is with Bokuto. It’s quite annoying, if I’m being honest, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you to admit that-” Suga shook his head softly, hugging his best friend one more time. “Be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of Iwa for me. He worries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded, knowing he could take Iwaizumi easily if it came down to keeping him inside of the building. “I will. I promise.” Suga moved toward the window and watched Oikawa walk alongside Bokuto and Akaashi, a pair of soulmate vampires that had been together for years. Suga trusted Oikawa, but it was still close to impossible to not dart out that door after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga spent the rest of the day watching over Iwaizumi as he slept off the exposure to human blood. He sat outside of the door at Noya’s room listening for Daichi’s thoughts to start again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma glanced between the two as they gripped each other's hands. Asahi looked away as he inserted the jewel into Noya’s skin.<br/>Noya couldn’t tear his eyes away from Asahi, his jaw starting to shake as he realized Asahi wasn’t feeling the pain.<br/>Kenma finished in seconds, securing the jewel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had not been to the VPD division in a long time, not since he was in elementary school and was attacked after leaving class. Someone found out he was a vampire and convinced a few others that he was as well. A small group banded together and attacked him, putting a scar on his leg that he kept into his immortality.<br/>He stepped out of Akaashi’s sleek black car and looked up at the building that was designed to look intimidating to a vampire. It was redesigned after vampires became public, redesigned again when one of their weaknesses was revealed to be sunlight, redesigned for the final time as part of a community effort to display openness. The windows were wall to ceiling in most parts of the building, shining in endless amounts of sunshine. It was meant to be intimidating but it just pissed Oikawa off.</p><p>He sauntered into the station, Bokuto and Akaashi a couple of steps behind him, and found himself at the front desk, grinning at the woman manning it. “Hello.”<br/>She didn’t look up at him as she gave him a curt nod “Can I help you?”<br/>Oikawa leaned further over the desk, his aura changing drastically. What was the point of niceties? “I’m here to speak to Chief Ukai.”<br/>“Do you have an appointment?”<br/>“I’m here to speak to Chief Ukai.” Oikawa repeated, tapping his fingers against the desk.<br/>She finally glanced up at him, freezing. People knew who Oikawa was. He hadn’t done anything that was considered overly good or bad (nothing he had been caught for anyway), but they knew who led the Oikawa clan. “Uh- he- I’m-”<br/>“Take your time, love. I’ll wait.” Oikawa winked at him and turned to the side leaning his hip against the desk as he scanned the cubicles to see who was around.<br/>“He isn't here.” Another voice spoke up from beside the woman.<br/>Bokuto whispered a word into Akaashi’s ear.<br/>Oikawa turned his attention to the Captain he recognized as being from another unit. “Captain Daishou-”<br/>“Ukai isn’t here, Oikawa, what do you want?”<br/>“Nothing you can help me with.” Oikawa responded with ease. “Where is he?”<br/>“That’s none of your business.”<br/>Akaashi let out a long exhale through his nose. Daishou’s glare turned toward the dark-haired man behind Oikawa as if he just noticed his presence. The three of them beamed at the flash of fear that shot through Daishou’s eyes when Akaashi locked eyes with him. Akaashi was someone else people just knew, but for vastly different reasons. Before going into a year long rehab program and being united with Bokuto, Akaashi had a taste for fresh human blood. He went about getting that blood in any means possible which generally meant scattered body parts left for the VPD to put back together. It was known that Akaashi was the culprit but he was also meticulous and not once did he leave behind a speck of evidence.<br/>“You are not welcome here.” Daishou said with a growl.<br/>Akaashi snorted, staying silent, his face impassive as ever.<br/>“When will Ukai be back?” Oikawa asked, regaining the Captain’s attention.<br/>“Not today. Maybe not tomorrow.”<br/>Bokuto narrowed his eyes and tugged on Akaashi’s sleeve. Akaashi didn’t need to look at his partner to know that Bokuto knew Daishou was lying. Oikawa noted the short interaction between the two. “Is he on vacation?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>Bokuto tugged on Akaashi’s sleeve again.<br/>“Seems like your boy here wants to leave. Might want to get him out of here.”<br/>“No, no. That’s not it at all.” Oikawa backed away from the desk. “He knows you’re lying.”<br/>Daishou recoiled slightly, his hand moving to his pistol. “I’m-”<br/>“It’s fine, Captain. We’ll be going.” Before reaching the door Oikawa turned, his eyes ablaze. “Oh, you were the Captain that sent Hajime Iwaizumi into infierno without backup?”<br/>Daishou didn’t seem to react to that, at least not physically. “No.” He did cringe, however, when he saw Bokuto tug on Akaashi’s sleeve.<br/>“I thought as much,” Oikawa said quietly, considering his options. He looked at the ceiling for a moment before shaking his head. “Not here, Iwa would be mad.”<br/>Daishou scoffed, his hand tightening on his weapon. “Oh, before you go, I was planning on visiting Sawamura in the hospital, do you know which one he was taken to? I couldn’t seem to find him.”<br/>Bokuto whispered “truth” in Akaashi’s ear.<br/>Oikawa laughed, disrupting the growing smirk on Daishou’s face. “He isn’t in a hospital. He’s at home and he’s fine. Not sure why you would think otherwise.” With that, the three vampires exited the precinct leaving Daishou to angirly yank his phone out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s lying, Kaashi.”<br/>“I know, Bokuto.”<br/>“Everything was a lie.”<br/>“I know, Bokuto. Thank you.”<br/>“He doesn’t know where Daichi is though.”<br/>“He doesn’t?” Oikawa turned to ask.<br/>Bokuto shook his head. “No. I don’t- I don’t think so. 98%.”<br/>Akaashi nodded in agreement. “I don’t believe he knows where Iwaizumi is either.”<br/>Bokuto shook his head. “No.”<br/>“And Ukai?” Oikawa asked as he kept his eyes trained on the doors to the precinct where Daishou stood watching them.<br/>“He’s dead. Definitely dead.” Bokuto said as he stared at the sky. “His body will probably take a few days to show up but he’s dead and Daishou knows he is. The girl didn’t.”<br/>Oikawa hummed in response. “Let’s go to Noya’s.”<br/>“Noya knows everything.”</p><p>“Where’s Asahi tonight?”<br/>Noya grinned in response. “In the back!”<br/>Oikawa raised an eyebrow at his response. “In the back? Why?” Noya’s smile faltered just slightly. Before he could answer, Oikawa turned away. “You want to keep him close. I get it.”<br/>Noya simply nodded and continued washing out glasses. “Any update?”<br/>“I was actually hoping you had some.” Oikawa turned back as he kept his eyes trained on Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto was flipping through Noya’s older than life itself jukebox with older than life itself songs on it, Akaashi stood close enough to him that Bokuto could keep his hand permanently attached to Akaashi’s sleeve. “I’m looking for a body.”<br/>“A dead one? A live one? Can I get something more specific?” Noya asked with a short laugh.<br/>“A dead one. Human. Recently killed. You know Chief Ukai?” Noya nodded, he did know the name. “Bokuto says he’s dead and you know Bokuto-”<br/>“He’s never wrong.”<br/>“He’s rarely wrong.” Oikawa corrected as he remembered the very few times Bokuto’s advice led him toward very precarious situations.<br/>“I haven’t heard anything. Not today anyway. Not human.”<br/>“Vampire?”<br/>“That’s what I heard. Older guy, blonde, uh- actually.” Noya pulled his phone out. “This guy-”<br/>Oikawa snatched Noya’s phone out of his hand. “This is Ukai. Where is this from? Ukai is human.”<br/>“Not according to my sources.” Noya snatched his phone back and wiped a smudge off of the screen. When he glanced back up, he was greeted with the gust of wind that Oikawa left behind as he left the bar. The empty spot in front of the jukebox showed Akaashi and Bokuto had joined him as well. Noya frowned and motioned to his bartender that he would be right back.</p><p>He entered the back room that Kiyoko had added a protection spell to and found Asahi half asleep on the couch that was much too small for him. He squatted down in front of the larger man and brushed a lock of hair out of his face.<br/>Asahi smiled down at him. “Noya.”<br/>“I want to do it, Asahi.”<br/>Asahi’s eyes widened slightly. “You do? I thought you didn’t want to know.”<br/>“I already know. I’m not accepting anything else. There’s no way that it isn’t you. There’s just no way.” Tears stung behind Noya’s eyes at the mere possibility that his soulmate was someone other than Asahi, but he wasn’t having it. “Something is happening out there, something. I’ll be stronger and better suited to protect you if we confirm our bond.”<br/>Asahi nodded as he sat up. “Whatever you want-”<br/>“No! You have to want it to.” Noya responded, harsher than he meant to.<br/>Asahi’s face softened even further. “I do.”</p><p>An hour later and the two of them were sitting in Kenma’s office as Noya looked at the jewelry. <br/>“I’ll take this one.”<br/>“The Imperial Topaz, nice choice.”<br/>“Why?” Noya asked, eyebrows pushed together.<br/>“Why what?” Noya motioned to the jewel. “Why is it a nice choice? It’s a good stone. It’s said to enhance your wisdom and support the lack of power in your life. It’s quite fitting between you two.” Kenma responded as he cleaned the spot Noya chose on the back of his neck. “Why here?”<br/>“Because Asahi’s hair is long and people won’t see it, even when he puts it up.” Noya repsonded without hesitation. He had thought about the placement for so long.<br/>Kenma glanced between the two as they gripped each other's hands. Asahi looked away as he inserted the jewel into Noya’s skin.<br/>Noya couldn’t tear his eyes away from Asahi, his jaw starting to shake as he realized Asahi wasn’t feeling the pain.<br/>Kenma finished in seconds, securing the jewel.<br/>“Asahi… it’s- it’s- o-kay-” Noya choked the words out.<br/>Asahi was sobbing against Noya’s shoulder, shaking and sobbing until Noya reached out and ran his fingers through Asahi’s hair. Noya rubbed his scalp, scratching his nails into it as he remembered every time they’d been together. Every single time one of them had said I love you. Every single time he had come home to find Asahi nodding off on the couch as he waited for Noya.</p><p>He thought about the beginning of their relationship.</p><p>Asahi had gotten lost in the wrong part of town. The cliche of it all was absolutely ridiculous and thinking about it made Noya fall in love all over again. Asahi wandered cluelessly into his bar. Humans did come there sometimes, but it was usually groupies of some famous vampire that wanted to rent the VIP room out so they could offer their blood to whoever wanted it. Asahi didn’t have that look to him. Noya caught sight of him immediately, his overall disheveled appearance, his long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun complimented the paint splotches all over his jeans. Asahi went straight to Noya, his hand self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck.<br/>“Are you lost?” Noya asked.<br/>Asahi blushed and nodded sheepishly. “I am. I was just coming from a painting job and I think I took a wrong turn. I didn’t mean to disrupt.”<br/>“You’re not disrupting anything!” Noya responded cheerfully, knowing that wasn’t the case at all. Multiple vampires had taken an immediate interest in the burly looking man, a few of them coming toward him. “Keep up with me, okay?”<br/>Asahi stuttered in response, not quite getting any words out. He was as awestruck as Noya with his appearance, he just lost the ability to use words.<br/>“That disease must really suck! It’s a shame too, you look like you would taste good. It sucks that another vamp got sick from feeding on you.” Noya blurted out the first thing that came to his head, lower vampires biggest fear: a diseased human. Vampires that did feed on consenting humans quickly realized that if their meal had any kind of disease, from a basic cold to cancer, they would be left with an awful taste in their mouth and an upset stomach. “Too bad it’s permanent.”<br/>With that, any vampire with Asahi in his sights disappeared. Noya winked at the fumbling man and pushed his own phone over the bar. Their hands brushed and they both jumped at the feeling. Noya dropped the glass he was holding and Asahi dropped Noya’s phone. </p><p>From that alone, Noya knew that Asahi had to be his soulmate. He had to be. There was no doubt in his mind, there never had been. They decided together against getting the dermal piercing that every other vampire got, Noya instead wore his daylight amulet as a ring. When rumors started spreading that the dermals showed up on human bodies if they were mated to a vampire, Asahi and Noya discussed the idea again but they both decided against it. Things were fine how they were and what if, on the very off chance, they weren’t soulmates?</p><p>The moment they both dreaded had come, all because Noya just had to know. He had to know. He had to know for sure. What if he was keeping Asahi from someone? What if someone out there could love Asahi better than he could? He couldn’t help the intrusive thoughts taking over his mind.</p><p>“N-oya… Noya- Noya!” Asahi gasped his name out.<br/>Noya bit his lip to keep his emotions in check but failed as his fingers grazed over the back of Asahi’s neck. By pure magic, a small stud appeared. A small stud holding an Imperial Topaz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga nodded. “Yes. I didn’t- please understand. I didn’t know what else to do.”</p><p>“You could have just let me die.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa gritted his teeth harshly as he stared down the red-headed wild-eyed man in front of him. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>realize</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is your territory you psychopathic fuck- I still need to see the body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori Tendou tilted his head slightly, eyes half-lidded and a permanent smirk on his face. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you why you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi placed a hand on Oikawa’s trembling shoulder. He was about to get out of hand and Akaashi knew it. “Have any of your people gone missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two stiffening bodies behind Tendou indicated some had. Tendou let out a short breath and narrowed his eyes slightly. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they bonded to humans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Tendou’s turn to stiffen that time. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa threw his hands in the air, calming only when Bokuto tugged on the hem of his shirt. Akaashi spoke next. “Someone is hunting vampire-human soulmates. Oikawa’s soulmate was attacked. Suga’s soulmate was attacked. Hitoka Yachi and her soulmate Tadashi Yamaguchi were killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou’s eyes widened as he stared at Oikawa. A flash of understanding crossed his face as he glanced back at a bedroom in the distance. “I’ve been keeping mine here. The rumors out there are beyond worrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why we should join forces. The Tendou Clan is second only to the Oikawa Clan.” Akaashi stated before Oikawa could have the glance to clarify. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou nodded in agreement. “What do you want us to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa perked up. “You’ll join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou sighed and looked off to the side again. “My soulmate is a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is mine.” Oikawa looked toward the ceiling in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to see his body. I need to confirm if he was a human or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou raised both eyebrows. “He wasn’t. His body was burned, I’m assuming now it was done in order to hide his identity, but one of my guys found him and took photos. A dead vampire is never a good thing. I can assure you that he was not human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyebrows knitted together as he stared blankly around the room. He glanced at Bokuto who nodded slightly, confirming Oikawa’s thoughts that Tendou was not lying. “Do you know who did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou glanced at the movement that came from the door he was watching. “Humans.” Tendou moved past Oikawa and stopped at the door. “You don’t have to come out… It’s okay.... You can stay. You don’t have to-” Tendou sighed and stepped to the side. A large broad-shouldered man stepped out, his hand rooted to Tendou’s hand. “This is Toshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man greeted them with a short grunt. “I am Wakatoshi Ushijima. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa glared in response, his manners long forgotten. “Are you a robot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I am.” Toshi responded without a hint of humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s glare somehow deepened. Akaashi put his hand back on the taller man’s shoulder. “We will be going. Thank you for your help, Satori. I will be in touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Akaashi led Oikawa out of the building, meeting back at their car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s next?” Bokuto asked with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stared into the distance, not answering. He blinked a few times before giving Bokuto a soft smile. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving. We can get back to this later, I need to talk to a few people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not lying but you’re not being truthful either.“ Bokuto pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi put a hand on his soulmate’s chest. “It’s fine. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was pissed when Oikawa arrived back at their shared apartment too many hours later. Oikawa's eyes were heavy with the weight of the day and he collapsed onto the couch, not bothering to greet his lover. Iwaizumi wanted to be mad, he wanted to be angry, he wanted to punch the brown-haired beauty but all he could do was kneel next to the couch and run his fingers through that soft brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open, stunned at the softness of the touch. “Hajime-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Oikawa’s much softer ones, deepening the kiss as the seconds passed. He could feel the barrage of thoughts floating into his brain from Oikawa’s fading as he slipped his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop thinking-” Iwaizumi whispered against his mouth, licking into it. He slid his hand down Oikawa’s torso until he reached the hem of his shirt. “Stop thinking-” The kisses turned into a light smile as Oikawa’s mind went black. Iwaizumi started learning all the intrusive things Oikawa was thinking. He pulled back slightly with a raised eyebrow. “I was already planning on doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blushed and yanked on Iwaizumi’s neck to pull him close again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into their bedroom, stopping for a moment to raise both eyebrows at the latter. “You want me to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sputtered and fumbled for the doorknob. “You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, Iwa, we can do something else-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. I’m absolutely doing that.” Iwaizumi was suddenly overly grateful for the ability to read Oikawa’s mind.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hinata and Kageyama visited Daichi after they passed by his apartment and heard Suga sobbing through the door. They knocked softly and were greeted with grief stricken red-rimmed eyes that were never supposed to be anything less than glowing because that’s the kind of person Suga was.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama sat at Daichi’s bedside and studied him wordlessly, Hinata right at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Should we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t hurt-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga left the room after he realized half of their conversations took place inside of their head. He remembered when he first found Daichi, their connection was nowhere near as strong as the connection Kageyama and Hinata found so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat in the kitchen mindlessly stirring a cup of tea when he heard it. It was soft at first, nothing different than the subtle voice he had heard in the back of his head since Daichi entered his coma, but it was louder the second time. He stood and walked slowly toward their bedroom, lifting the cup of tea to his mouth as he studied the closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard it again, louder. The tea cup shattered as it hit the floor, Suga pushed through the door hard enough to splinter the edges of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata were talking quietly near Daichi’s head, their hands on opposite sides of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard it again, except that time it was vocal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga- where’s- where’s Koushi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga almost knocked Kageyama out of the way as he stared into the deep brown eyes he hadn’t seen in far too long. “Daichi-” Suga’s tears fell onto Daichi's cheeks soundlessly. “Daichi, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s eyes came into focus as he reached a hand up and ran it through Suga’s soft gray hair. Suga sobbed at his touch and collapsed against Daichi’s chest. “Suga.” Daichi tightened his arms around Suga, breathing in the scent he felt so close to as he slept, but so far away from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi… you’re okay?” Suga leaned back and held his palms against Daichi’s cheeks. The closeness was the first time he noticed the faint redness surrounding Daichi’s pupils. He cleared his throat softly. “Do you- do you remember what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi blinked rapidly, the salty tears dissipating. “Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were hit by a car after you left the station. Someone t-boned you. I never even saw it coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, I’m fine! You- you were- I thought I didn’t make it in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi swallowed thickly, his throat felt raw and dry. “Can I have water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga glanced at Kageyama and Hinata who were standing at the end of the bed. He nodded at Hinata who went toward the fridge for a blood bag. “Love...I had to- I had to do something-” Suga could barely keep his words together as he tried to focus on the confused face below him. “I had to- please understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi was confused until he spotted a familiar item in Kageyama’s hands. “What- Wait- Why-” The events preceding his coma started flooding back to him through Suga’s desperate jumbled thoughts. He died. In Suga’s mind, Daichi died. Suga didn’t make it on time to turn him. Then his injuries healed but he didn’t wake up. They weren’t sure if he was going to wake up but he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forefront of Suga’s worried mind seemed to have something to do with why Daichi flew out of the bed, nearly throwing Suga halfway across the room and tackled Kageyama for the blood bag in his hands. Daichi drank it down hungrily and sniffed the air for more. He drank three more until he felt satiated. Suga was rubbing his arm and walking into the kitchen when he found Daichi with his face pressed against the cool tile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a vampire, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga wasn’t sure if Daichi’s words were a question or not. After turning, Daichi had to give Suga permission again to hear his thoughts. Suga did it without a second thought but Daichi hadn’t.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi sat up with his back against the lower cabinets and stared at Suga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded. “Yes. I didn’t- please understand. I didn’t know what else to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have just let me die.” Daichi said the words so bitterly that Suga took an unconscious step back, putting space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you thought it would be better and rob me of my choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga frowned and tried to collect his thoughts.”I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t have a choice?” Daichi stood and glared darkly at Suga. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> a choice, Koushi. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to turn me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have rather I let you die?” Suga choked the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have rather a CHOICE!” Daichi didn’t mean to yell but he was yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!” Suga screamed the words back, tears ripping out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I would rather be dead than be- than be this-” Daichi motioned to Suga and then to the empty blood bags at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shook his head and inhaled deeply. “That doesn’t really matter now, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, please-” Suga stepped toward him, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi reacted instinctively, unaware of the power that befalls a freshly turned vampire. He nudged Suga back and sent him flying into the wall of the living room. Kageyama and Hinata were on Daichi in less than a second, pinning him back against the counter. Daichi realized his mistake immediately, his eyes widening as he stared down at his own hands. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Humans don’t realize the true pain behind having a vampire as a soulmate. Humans die." + BokuAka background.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t- shit, no- I didn’t-” He looked back at Suga who was wincing and bringing himself back to his feet. “Koushi-” Daichi’s mind went silent then, devoid of every thought that was pouring out of Suga’s head. “Wait- what did you do? Why can’t I-”<br/>Their front door flung open and Oikawa was pulling Suga to his feet before Daichi could blink. He turned on Daichi and would have moved toward him had Suga not lightly gripped his forearm. <br/>“Tooru, please don’t.” Suga whispered.<br/>Oikawa scowled at Suga. “I wasn’t going to do anything.” Oikawa lied with a short mutter of words.<br/>“Koushi-”<br/>“No.” Oikawa held up a hand and pulled Suga to his feet. He glanced back at Daichi. “No.” He said more firmly. “When you figure out what he sacrificed to keep you alive, when you realize that turning somebody isn’t an easy task and it’s something that he will live with his entire life, when you realize the shit he’s had to go through to protect you- then you can talk to him.” Oikawa’s words were final.<br/>Suga didn’t spare Daichi another look as Oikawa led him from their apartment.<br/>Daichi sank back down in the kitchen, staring at his hands.<br/>Kageyama reached into the fridge and pulled out another blood bag. “You’ll need to drink one an hour for the first 24 hours to control your strength. You’re going to be out of control of your emotions. What you’re saying- it isn’t necessarily what you feel. Your emotions are just amplified.” Kageyama explained slowly as Daichi listened with an occasional nod.<br/>Kageyama continued explaining things he would need to expect in his first few days, the debilitating pain that would follow especially if his soulmate wasn’t there with him.<br/>Having your soulmate with you made it almost bearable.</p><hr/><p><br/>“It’s not acceptable.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“It’s really not okay.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“It’s not okay!”<br/>“You’re repeating yourself, Shittykawa, I think Suga gets it.” Iwaizumi said with an eye roll.<br/>Oikawa’s lower lip stuck out as he frowned at the annoying nickname. Oikawa leaned toward Suga and took his hand. “I’m not-”<br/>“I know, Tooru. I know. I know it’s not okay. I know it’s not ideal. I don’t know what I expected in his reaction, if I’m being honest. We had discussed it before...turning him. There were things that he wanted to do before he was turned, a lot of things. Things he can’t do now.” Oikawa rubbed Suga’s hand as he spoke, offering nonverbal reassurance as best as he could before Iwaizumi hit him again for interfering.<br/>Oikawa sighed softly. “He didn’t want to be turned?”<br/>“No, he did. Just not yet. He wanted to discuss it thoroughly first.”<br/>Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Does the idiot-” Suga sighed loudly. “-not realize what would have happened to you if he died? The state of despair that you would have fallen into seeing your soulmate die? The physical insurmountable amounts of pain that would plague you for the rest of your immortal life? Humans don’t realize the true pain behind having a vampire as a soulmate. Humans die.”<br/>Suga twisted the sleeve of his sweater between his fingers. “I don’t think he knows, no.”<br/>Iwaizumi threw a pillow at Oikawa, smacking him in the face. “And no you are not going down there to tell him.”<br/>Oikawa squealed. “I wasn’t-!”<br/>Iwaizumi tapped his own head and Oikawa stopped arguing. Iwaizumi faced Suga. “You should go back down there. Trust me when I say that I would have not made it through those first days without this absolute ass of a person by my side.” Oikawa stared lovingly at Iwaizumi. “He’s a narcissistic piece of shit sometimes but I absolutely cannot live without him.”<br/>Oikawa squealed again, clapping his hands together. Iwaizumi threw another pillow at him.<br/>“Why do you have so many throw pillows?” Suga asked off-handedly, eyeing all of Iwaizumi’s ammo.<br/>Iwaizumi sighed loudly, rolling his eyes again. He jerked his thumb toward Oikawa. “He likes to decorate.”<br/>Suga laughed softly and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He sighed and wiped a tear he didn’t realize had fallen. Oikawa reached out and wiped another one. “I have to go back.”<br/>Oikawa nodded in agreement. </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s breath came in heavy heaves as his eyes fluttered shut. Bokuto’s eyes had been closed for some time below Akaashi, both of his hands were wrapped around Akaashi’s lone wrist that was plastered to his bare chest. Akaashi slowed the roll of his hips and exhaled slowly, coming down from his favorite high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi leaned against Bokuto, lifting off of him, and kissed him gently on his closed mouth. Bokuto was always at his peak when they had sex and Akaashi overloaded Bokuto’s minds with positive thoughts. Bokuto’s senses heightened to such an extreme that he could hear broken pieces of rambling from everyone in the building as well as the surrounding areas. Akaashi covered those jumbles with his own thoughts, calming his other half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut as Akaashi kept his migraine at bay. He opened them slowly and turned his head toward Akaashi. “Thank you, Kaashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi simply nodded and threaded his fingers through Bokuto’s damp hair. “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> There were few in history that shared a connection as strong as Akaashi and Bokuto had, especially two that had come together after being born as vampires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They met when they were teenagers, easily drawn to each other despite their sometimes opposite personalities. Bokuto was much wilder when they were younger, prior to meeting Akaashi. Akaashi easily learned that his bombastic personality was a way of declining his growing empathic abilities. The first time that they locked us was the first time in Bokuto’s life that his mind was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, they met after Akaashi had eaten his way through a group of frat boys that took a very wrong turn on their night out. Akaashi had blood dripping from his lips, a dark glare on his face at the thought of another vampire trying to take his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto approached Akaashi without an ounce of fear inside of him, without being able to hear Akaashi’s thoughts, and reached for him. Bokuto was the first person to touch Akaashi, the first to touch him in decades. Akaashi stood in that alley, dripping crimson against the stark white concrete, and he let Bokuto rest his hands against his face. Akaashi could see in Bokuto’s eyes that he wasn’t going to harm him, he was only there to calm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tilted his head slightly, leaning into Bokuto’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you.” Bokuto whispered the words, softly and slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was a different breed of vampire. He was in the same class as Hinata and Oikawa as having some kind of power. Hinata could heal others. The coven figured Kageyama would probably have the same powers. Oikawa was fast, faster than any other vampire any of them had ever met. He was fast enough that he seemed to apparate rather than run. Bokuto could tell when people were lying, at his strongest he was an empath. It helped when he and Akaashi went out looking for lone vampires that needed help. Bokuto could tell if their fear was aggression based or not, making the entire process easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto helped Akaashi through an underground program that was similar to Narcotics Anonymous, only it was for vampires who drank fresh blood. Switching from fresh blood to synthetic or bagged caused a certain kind of withdrawal that Bokuto helped Akaashi through. He stayed with Akaashi through his insomnia, scream-inducing nightmares, incessant vomiting, and Akaashi came out okay in the end. They eventually found Oikawa’s clan and joined him. Akaashi’s reputation had preceded him. Oikawa was hesitant to take him in but after meeting Bokuto, he knew Akaashi would be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s wide golden eyes stared at Akaashi with all the love he could muster in a simple facial expression. Akaashi felt a strong blush creep across his face as he laughed softly while Bokuto’s loving thoughts filled his head. “I love you too, Bokuto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grinned at him. “Truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled softly and kissed him again. He pulled back and frowned when he noticed Bokuto was wincing. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone- someone is hurting. A lot.” Bokuto pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. “It’s- I think it’s Daichi. And Suga. They’re both hurting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi left behind a gust of wind before returning with clothing for Bokuto. “He’s awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto sat up and stilled. “Wait-” Akaashi stopped moving. “Wait- wait. They’re-” A soft smile spread across Bokuto’s face as he relaxed. “They’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>Suga hesitated at the door to his and Daichi’s apartment, he felt like he should knock but that wouldn’t make sense. He lived there. It was his apartment. He inhaled a raggedy breath and pushed the door open. Daichi was on his knees at Suga’s feet before he could close the door, his arms wrapped tight around Suga’s thighs.<br/>Daichi pressed his face against Suga’s thigh. “Pleasepleaseplease-” <br/>Suga rested his hand on Daichi’s head. “Daichi-”<br/>“Please don’t leave me. Please. I’m sorry- I’m so sorry. I didn’t know-” Daichi sobbed hysterically, his words barely coherent. <br/>“I know.” Suga tugged on Daichi’s shirt and pulled him to his feet. He held his hands to Daichi’s jaw. “I won’t leave you-” Suga nearly stumbled as his mind started to overflow with Daichi’s thoughts. He returned the offer and let his own thoughts coat Daichi in comfort. “I’m right here.”<br/>Daichi forced his eyes closed as he buried his face in Suga’s neck. “Is it always going to feel like this?”<br/>“No, love. It won’t. It will stop. You’ll get through it faster as long as we are together.” Suga explained as gently as he could. He knew Daichi never wanted this. He knew what he did was a mistake-<br/>“It wasn’t a mistake. I can’t even begin to process what you would have felt if you lost me, because I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.” He leaned back slightly, holding Suga tighter as he looked at him. “I can’t lose you.”<br/>“You won’t.” Suga promised.<br/>Daichi pressed his lips to Suga’s. They melted against each other, communicating internally. Daichi was the first to pull back. “I love you, Suga. We need to talk to Oikawa, I think I know who is behind this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa hummed happily as Bokuto explained what he felt. He didn’t want to be mad at Daichi, he just couldn’t stand seeing Suga hurting the way he was when he showed up with his soulmate's lifeless body. It gave him distinct flashbacks to when Iwaizumi pulled up covered in blood. He rubbed his hands together as the thoughts intruded his mind. <br/>A warm hand on his shoulder helped the thoughts dissipate. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, tugging slightly until Oikawa rolled his head back and looked up at him from his spot on the couch. “I’m not going anywhere.” Iwaizumi reassured him, lightly kissed his forehead. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Shittykawa.”<br/>“Why must you say such loving things only to follow them with an insult?”<br/>“It isn’t an insult. It’s a term of endearment.”<br/>Oikawa snorted at his brute of a soulmate. He laced his fingers through Iwaizumi’s and pulled him onto the couch. “Suga’s coming.”<br/>“Huh?”<br/>Oikawa nodded toward the door as it swung open. He smiled at his regular intruder. “Suga! I see you two have made up.”<br/>Daichi slinked in behind Suga, unsuccessfully hiding his much larger frame. Suga waved Oikawa away. “Shut up, Tooru, we’ve moved on.” Suga led Daichi to the recliner and let him sit before settling on his thigh.<br/>“To what do I owe the pleasure?”<br/>“You’ve met Captain Daishou?” Daichi asked.<br/>“Straight to the point, I see.” Oikawa commented. “Yes. I know him.”<br/>“Right before Kageyama was assigned to my team, Daishou was trying to recruit him. I wasn’t sure why until I looked into it and the more that I looked into it, the more aggressive these killings got. They started popping up more often. It took me longer than I’d care to admit to realize there was a pattern.”<br/>“Yes, you’re blind, and what else-” Oikawa yelped as Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head. Suga rolled his eyes and motioned for Daichi to continue. <br/>Daichi didn’t acknowledge the interruption. Daichi dove into a deep explanation about the missing vampires and the humans that came looking for them. Their cases went cold and the humans wound up missing as well. Daishou’s team was closing case after case, chalking each death up to a suicide after each vampire learned their soulmate had died. The cases started being considered classified and Daichi was slowly losing access to them. He started looking into the cases outside of work and the same thing happened each time: the vampire would disappear, a missing person’s report filed by their human soulmate would go in a pile full of other missing people, then the human would turn up dead. <br/>“I started looking into a support group a few weeks back. It was the last thing I started doing before we began being targeted. More than 4 of the soulmate pairs had either been to that group or lived near where they hold it.”<br/>Oikawa raised both eyebrows. “A support group? For what?”<br/>“Just a soulmate support group, rumor has it that it was targeted to vampires. The only vampires I could think of willingly going to something like that would be ones with human bonds.”<br/>“Kageyama once said he believed people were luring the couples in under a false sense of helping them. A support group would be perfect for that.” Iwaizumi pointed out.<br/>“Hitoka went.” Daichi said, glancing at Oikawa.<br/>Oikawa’s eyes glazed over at the memory of the loss of their young friend. He clenched both of his fists. “What does Daishou have to do with all of this?”<br/>“His soulmate- his wife, Mika Daishou, she leads the support group.” Daichi explained, having discovered that information most recently. Daichi pulled his phone out. “She was working under a different name but it’s her- I confirmed it. I hadn’t met her before so I didn’t know her face, but I got this earlier today-” Daichi pushed his phone toward Oikawa.<br/>It was an email from Chief Ukai. The email contained photos of Mika from her work ID compared to photos of the woman that ran the support group. There were lists of participants in a group that was supposedly anonymous. <br/>“Ukai- when was this sent?” <br/>Daichi shrugged. “It says this morning, but the files are older. He must have just put it all together today and sent it.”<br/>“That’s not really plausible considering he’s dead.” Oikawa commented tactlessly as he stared at the photos.<br/>Daichi’s blood ran cold. He blinked in response.<br/>“Daichi-” Suga reached for him but Daichi was already advancing toward Oikawa.<br/>Iwaizumi was between them as Oikawa looked up at the man whose fury was growing with every passing second. “You don’t want to do that.”<br/>“The fuck do you mean he’s dead? How is he dead? I just saw him!” Daichi spat angrily as he continued trying to reach Oikawa.<br/>Suga yanked him backward until he collided with Suga’s chest. “Daichi, please.” Suga whispered against his hot skin.<br/>Oikawa stood and set the phone down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you weren’t aware. I didn’t mean to drop it on you like that. We only found out recently. He was killed.”<br/>“By who? Why would-”<br/>“Did you know he was a vampire?” Oikawa questioned.<br/>Daichi narrowed his eyes in confusion. “No, he wasn’t-”<br/>“He was when he died.” Oikawa responded. “It’s been thoroughly confirmed.”<br/>“If he was a vampire, then it was recent. He wasn’t a vampire when I met him- he couldn’t have been.” Daichi insisted.<br/>“You can’t possibly know if that’s true or not-” Oikawa argued.<br/>“Ask Kageyama. He would know. He’s been around Ukai time and time again and he knows when they’re not human.”<br/>Oikawa bobbed his head. “I’ll confirm with Kageyama. I need to find out who turned Ukai. That is our link. His body was burned and after finding out he was turned, I no longer have any doubt that Ukai has a vampire soulmate. That vampire is probably still alive.”<br/>“If he doesn’t know what’s going on-”<br/>Oikawa nodded grimly. “He will more than likely meet the fate of Ukai.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to their recent connections with the Nekoma and Shiratorizawa based clans, it took a little over a week to find a lead on Ukai’s soulmate. Ukai kept his private life well hidden. He didn’t have many friends outside of work and mostly focused on his job as far as others could tell. Kenma was able to do some research (in Kenma speak this means he was able to hack into things he wasn’t meant to see) and find a college acquaintance of Ukai’s that still lived in the area. He lived in an area heavily populated with humans but they were still holding out hope that he could lead them to Ukai’s soulmate.<br/>Oikawa, Bokuto, and Hinata went to visit Ukai’s school friend. Bokuto could tell when people were lying, Hinata could tell if they were human, and Oikawa was really just there as muscle. If there was anybody that didn’t need an excuse to get violent when it came to the people that he cared about, it was Oikawa. <br/>A short, slim man answered the door. Oikawa and Bokuto both had to tilt their heads downward to look at him. Oikawa smiled in greeting, offering his hand. <br/>“Ittetsu Takeda?”<br/>The man stepped back slightly, adjusting his glasses. “Yes?”<br/>Oikawa started to speak again, that plastic stretch of his lips plastered to his face, but Hinata stepped forward. He eyed Takeda for a moment. “Do you know who we are?”<br/>Takeda cleared his throat softly and inhaled deeply. He nodded.<br/>Oikawa raised both eyebrows in surprise. “Excuse me? Sho, what’s going on?”<br/>“This is him.” Hinata responded in explanation. “You’re him, right?”<br/>Takeda stepped to the side, opening his doorway. “Please come in. You’re safe here.”<br/>Bokuto squeezed Oikawa’s hand. The three vampires went inside.</p><p>Takeda set out tea, the mugs clattering slightly as his shaking hands handled the tray. Oikawa put his hand over Takeda’s. “Please. Sit down.”<br/>Takeda sat on the couch opposite of the three men and eyed them warily. “I’m not sure what you’re doing here. I know who you all are but-” Takeda tailed off, sipping his tea.<br/>Hinata again spoke before Oikawa had the chance. He leaned forward as Bokuto gripped the hem of his shirt. Takeda noted the interaction with interest. <br/>“Takeda, we are so sorry for your loss.” Hinata began.<br/>Takeda stiffened then relaxed as he remembered whose company he was in. “Thank you. How did you-”<br/>“Please don’t worry, nobody else knows. We were able to keep our search for you deeply under wraps by going through connections that the department doesn’t have access to.” Hinata explained further. Takeda was nervous and Hinata felt that Oikawa could make others more nervous at times. </p><p>He certainly made Hinata nervous the first time that they met. <br/>Hinata was orphaned at a young age, born as half vampire half human. Hinata’s father was a human and he prayed his kids wouldn’t have any trace of vampire in them. Even though there are soulmates fated together, there are those out there who never quite made it work with their soulmate. Hinata’s parents were two of those people. When Hinata’s younger sister was a newborn, their father tried to kill them both. He succeeded in taking his younger sister's life and eventually his mothers, but Oikawa found Hinata before any further damage could be inflicted upon him.<br/>Hinata would always say that Oikawa saved him, but Oikawa would have died had he not found Hinata living in an abandoned warehouse surviving off of scraps and squeezed out blood bags. Oikawa stumbled into the warehouse with fatal wounds.<br/>Hinata immediately tried to help him. <br/>It didn’t matter how feral the look was in Oikawa’s eyes, how obvious his bloodlust was, or the raw strength permeating from his demeanor: Hinata helped him. He healed Oikawa’s wounds and hid him from the hunters he was hiding from.<br/>Hinata would retell the story and leave all of that out, whether it was to preserve Oikawa’s reputation or if that was just how he preferred to remember, nobody really knew.<br/>Oikawa welcomed Hinata into his clan easily. They were a ragtag group at first, a small group, consisting of a handful of vampires, but they would grow into the strongest clan. Oikawa’s clan was one of the few that had contracts with witches, most weren’t on friendly terms with them. That made them that much stronger. </p><p>Takeda rubbed the rim of his mug gently, squinting his eyes slightly. When he finally looked up, his eyes were watery behind his glasses. He pushed them up slightly and wiped away forming tears. “I assume you’re here about what Keishin was working on.” Hinata nodded. Takeda stood and jerked his head slightly. “Come with me.”</p><p>Takeda took them to Ukai’s office. Bokuto was grimacing before the door opened. He tugged on Oikawa’s sleeve.<br/>“I’m going to wait out here.”<br/>Oikawa squeezed Bokuto’s shoulder. “Too much?”<br/>“The pain that Takeda is experiencing...it’s so potent. It feels like it’s suffocating me. That room- I can’t go in there.” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. <br/>Oikawa shook his head. “Stay out here, Kou, it’s nothing. You’ve done more than enough. Call Keiji.”<br/>Bokuto was already pulling his phone into his hands to reach out for comfort.<br/>Oikawa turned toward the office and he stopped in the doorway. <br/>Every square inch of space was covered in photos, news articles, maps of safehouses that Oikawa once thought were private. “Who was working with him on this?” Oikawa asked as he mentally catalogued his exposed safe havens.<br/>“Nobody.”<br/>Oikawa glanced into the hall for Bokuto one more time. Though his face showed his pain, he met Oikawa’s eyes and nodded. Oikawa knew he would likely want to redefine his safe houses, but they were okay for the time being.<br/>“Has anybody come to tell you he’s passed?” Hinata asked as he took mental screenshots of an article that covered the attack on Suga’s family.<br/>“No.”<br/>Oikawa frowned. “The rumors are true then?”<br/>Takeda glanced at him, a sad smile crossing his face. He rubbed his chest slowly and inhaled deeply again. “I can’t breathe most days.”<br/>Hinata turned toward them. “What rumors?”<br/>“The pain of losing your soulmate as a vampire. It’s-” Oikawa paused to find the right words so as not to scare the boy but to at least slightly soften the blow. “-indescribable. It’s- I can’t-” Oikawa let his words hang in the air.<br/>Hinata’s eyes widened and he reached for Takeda’s hands, startling the man. “Please. Come with us. Come back with us. We have- we have space, we have friends, we are family, we can protect you.”<br/>Takeda tried to smile but it was a pathetic attempt. He shook his head. “I couldn’t possibly, Hinata. There’s nothing- there’s- there’s just nothing-” Takeda’s voice broke as Hinata reached out to steady him. Hinata rubbed his shoulders and tried to keep his own tears at bay. He could hear Bokuto whimpering from the hallway and Bokuto slumped down to the floor. <br/>“I can help.” Hinata whispered.<br/>Takeda sobbed in response. “How can you possibly-”<br/>“I can take the pain away.”<br/>Oikawa grunted. “Shouyou, you can’t-”<br/>“I can!” Hinata replied confidently. “I can. It won’t- it won’t be completely gone. But I can help.”<br/>“How?” Takeda asked quietly, his eyes drifting toward the photo on Ukai’s desk.<br/>Hinata placed both of his hands on either side of Takeda’s head and closed his eyes. “Think about him. Just- just think about him. Think about the two of you. Think about- there, there. There you go. He won’t go anywhere, you won’t forget his memory or that he’s gone- you’ll just forget the pain.” Hinata’s eyes screwed shut.<br/>Bokuto groaned from the hallway. “Please- stop-”<br/>Oikawa advanced toward Takeda. “You don’t have to-”<br/>“No- it’s not him- it’s, ugh, Hinata, he’s- he’s taking it-” Bokuto muttered as he buried his head in his hands. “He’s taking it all in- there’s so much already there and he’s taking more-”<br/>“I can take it,” Hinata whispered. “Let me take it.”<br/>Seconds later, Hinata blinked back into existence and Takeda’s tears stopped flowing. He inhaled slowly, a shaky breath void of confidence. Takeda stared at the young-faced half-vampire front of him and collapsed against him. Hinata caught him, breathing heavily and slowly. “It’ll be okay.”<br/>Oikawa frowned and lifted Takeda, supporting his weight. “We’re going.” He motioned toward Bokuto who was able to stand again. Hinata hid his pain expertly. “Take him, please. I need to-” Oikawa handed Takeda off to Bokuto and reached for Hinata as he also collapsed. Hinata had a faint smile on his face but his eyes were twitching rapidly beneath his eyelids. </p><p>Oikawa had seen Hinata take too much before. From Oikawa’s point of view, it was too much, but for Hinata it seemed to not be enough. Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder if the younger vampire fed off of others emotions the same way he fed off on blood. Hinata would sleep for a day then be completely rejuvenated when he woke up again. He wouldn’t remember the emotions he accepted, he wouldn’t remember the anguish or distress that he took from someone else. He never did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inappropriate shenanigans to give the boys a break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa couldn’t dwell on it too long because he had a woman to track down. He enlisted Kenma’s help and with Kenma came Kuroo. Kuroo was observant, he shared that trait with Kenma. He didn’t seem to have any kind of power other than the sensory deprivation that he caused for Kenma but Oikawa hadn’t spent much time around them. When he entered Kenma’s apartment, he stopped in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma stiffened slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo glanced up for a moment to see who was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma held a hand up. “Don’t mind. Come in. He’s almost done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cleared his throat and raised his head like the all powerful clan leading vampire that he was. He was not going to glance toward Kenma’s kitchenette where Kuroo stood in a black scoop neck sleeveless unitard poking out from beneath an apron that simply said “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kozume’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>” in calligraphy. Kuroo had his tongue sticking out slightly between his lips as he concentrated on the food he had spread out in front of him. Kenma’s head turned down toward his game again, his neck bending uncomfortably. Kuroo sighed from the kitchen. Kenma rolled his eyes, straightened himself out, and continued with his game (his neck supported that time). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t letting it slide. “Kozume- what the fuck is he doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma peered at Oikawa then looked toward the kitchen. He shrugged. “Making a pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa scoffed. “What is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Oikawa squinted slightly. “Is that your name- Did you- Kenma Kozume! He is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He is not your </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolled his eyes harder. “I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You branded him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma huffed. “I did not.” Kenma glanced at Kuroo fondly. “I didn’t even buy that. He did.” He continued with a mutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa squawked. “He </span>
  <b>what</b>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted it.” Kenma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you referring to the apron with your name across it or the- what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that? A catsuit? A romper? A- A- the fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a unitard.” Kuroo corrected as he reached down to open the oven. “Are you staying for dinner? This is a new recipe but I mixed in one of the bags with the sauce and Kenma said it’s really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ‘Kenma said’?” Oikawa repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded. “Did you want to try it before-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t staying for dinner.” Kenma answered, eyeing Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him slightly and closed the oven, setting the black cat shaped timer sitting on the counter. Oikawa stared at the rest of the kitchen and realized how different it looked from the last time he had visited. Kenma’s place was bare, Oikawa knew Kenma liked it that way. It was somehow always messy despite the lack of belongings but still bare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In less than a month, it was...homey. It finally looked lived in. Oikawa noticed the shoe rack setup when he entered. Kuroo’s larger shoes were situated at the top, neatly in a row above Kenma’s smaller ones. There were even extra house slippers near the door for guests, something Kenma refused to even acknowledge previously. The cat timer matched the black and white towels hanging from the door to the oven. There was a silicone utensil set sitting near the stove. A brand new spice rack even. Apparently Kuroo liked to cook. Oikawa folded his arms across his chest as his eyes caught sight of the brand new picture frames neatly arranged on the walls leading toward down the short dark hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo removed his apron and hung it on a hook that was also shaped like a cat. There were matching hooks next to it that had a ring of keys hanging from it as well as balled up grocery bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always forgets the bags when he goes grocery shopping.” Kenma murmured. Kenma’s other power was sounding both annoyed and loving with the same tone. He continued with “I can’t say no to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa couldn’t tell if Kenma was happy about that or not, but judging by the way he adjusted his body toward the middle of the couch as Kuroo made his way over to make just enough space for the bigger man, it seemed he was indeed happy about the adjustments. Oikawa frowned and pulled his phone out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you come here for a reason?” Kenma narrowed his eyes at Oikawa’s petulant expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sniffled. “I miss Hajime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma resisted rolling his eyes for the third time because he knew Oikawa was about to get whiney, when he got whiney he would get clingy and not leave Kenma’s apartment. Kenma inhaled slowly, leaning back against Kuroo’s chest. “Has he gone somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stared at him in confusion. “No? I don’t think so. I saw him earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo snorted, coughing to try and cover up the noise. He knew what was going through Kenma’s mind before Kenma squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help finding someone.” Oikawa tapped the send button and pulled out the notes he had taken earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just text me this?” Kenma inquired as he unfolded the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa groaned. “Kenma! Just help me. I was in a rush.” There was a knock at the door and Oikawa turned to open it. He paused when he realized it took him a solid second longer to reach the door. He turned and glared at Kenma. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma peered at him, innocence marred across his cat-like features. “What was what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled the door open, not bothering to see who it was. He crossed his arms again, turning his attention to Kuroo. “What did you just do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo raised his hands. “I didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leaned against the doorframe. “Why is he wearing a catsuit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gasped. “That’s what I said!” He shook his head slightly, bringing his attention back to Kenma and Kuroo who had traces of smiles on their face. “They did something to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi joined the eye-rolling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed quietly, burying his grin in Kenma’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma waved Oikawa away. “Go away. I’ll send you the info when I have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa out of the apartment before he could continue his accusations.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma leaned back further against Kuroo, resting his head on the taller vampire’s thigh. He looked up and smirked. “That was good. I wondered if it would work on someone as strong as him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo smiled at the praise. He placed a hand on Kenma’s stomach, his fingertips slipping underneath the hem of his shirt. “Yeah? It took a lot but I think I can hone that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma raised his hips slightly, guiding Kuroo’s touch. “You can. We will continue working on it and you could probably cancel out powers completely. We can work on hiding it as well, he definitely noticed something happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo dragged his fingertips across Kenma’s stomach then glanced toward the kitchen, squinting his eyes. “We have...6 minutes until I check on the pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma snorted. “Is that supposed to turn me on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo winked and slipped his fingers down the front of Kenma’s sweatpants. “Does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s lips spread into a small smile as Kuroo leaned over him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Suga sat in the living room, his feet tucked underneath him, as he flipped through the pages of his novel. He heard a yawn from the kitchen and giggled quietly. Daichi stretched his arms out and flopped onto the couch next to Suga, nuzzling his face underneath Suga’s arms until he made room. Daichi yawned again and Suga flicked his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed if you’re so tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi frowned and rubbed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga gasped. “How dare you think that about me-” Suga narrowed his eyes. “Is that all I’m good for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi scoffed and looked up at Suga, a devilish grin on his face. Suga immediately closed his book and leaned over to kiss Daichi. Daichi opened his mouth and his tongue met Suga’s. They molded together as they always had, as they always would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga leaned back and motioned toward their bedroom. “I saw that box you’ve been hiding by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s face flushed. “Why are you always snooping?” He rolled off of the couch and walked toward their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga giggled again as he remembered the very indiscreet box from their favorite toy store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi pointed at the bed and Suga sat on the edge of it, resting on his knees and beaming with anticipation. He bit his lip slightly in anticipation. Daichi pulled out the black paper bag and set it on the bed next to Suga. “Whose turn is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine.” Suga answered before Daichi finished his sentence. “Mine, mine, mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good because this is going to look phenomenal on you.” Daichi reached into the box and pulled out a bulb shaped object attached to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> fluffy dark red tail. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Oikawa had let Iwaizumi drag him back toward their apartment. Iwaizumi sat on the couch with his back against the armrest. He hung one leg off of the couch and patted the empty space between his legs. “Come here, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa chewed on his lip before kicking his shoes off. He removed them slowly, lining them up perfectly. He robotically walked toward the couch, trying his damndest to hold back all of his fears, frustrations, and failures. His shoulders stuttered once before he collapsed against Iwaizumi, burying his face in his soulmate’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him. Iwaizumi brought his knees up, caging Oikawa in exactly the way he preferred it, the way that he felt safest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Iwaizumi said the words slowly and softly, carding his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nuzzled his face in harder, mumbling incoherent words against Iwaizumi’s t-shirt. Iwaizumi continued stroking his hair until Oikawa stopped muttering. Oikawa lifted his head and caught Iwaizumi’s eye. He sniffled twice and Iwaizumi was ready to console him when he said, “I’m hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted and rolled his head back in exasperation. “Why do I like you?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the real villain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few weeks brought to light dozens of vampire/human soulmates that had been lured to their deaths and slaughtered. Daichi was able to access buried police reports and falsified autopsies to prove his theories. He stayed awake for days, surviving off of will power and caffeinated blood bags. Suga watched him frown at his computer for three hours before saying something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi glanced up at him. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sighed. He stood and pshed Daichi’s chair back, moving into the space between his soulmate and the computer. “Take a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shook his head and craned his neck to see the screen behind Suga. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga rolled his eyes. “Take a break, Daichi. You’re not fine, you’re exhausted. As a vampire you sleep less but you still need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi was ignoring Suga as he squinted at the screen. He froze suddenly, goosebumps erupting down his arms, then looked up at Suga. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga crossed his arms and nodded. “Mhm. That’s a side effect that will most likely happen if you don’t get any sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi slowly stood, closed his laptop, and headed toward the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was asleep in minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga giggled and dialed Oikawa’s number. There was muffled whispering, a surprised shout, then Oikawa greeted him. Suga glared at the floor and rubbed his forehead. “Tooru, I swear to fucking God if you’re having sex right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More muffled whispers, the unmistakable sound of kissing then Oikawa laughing quietly. “I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YES WE ARE! GET OFF THE FUCKING PHONE-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga immediately ended the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was blushing when Suga entered his apartment hours later. Suga glared at him petulantly. Oikawa scratched his chin lightly and grinned. “It’s not my fault you call at super inconvenient times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t answer the phone!” Suga threw his hands in the air in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gave him a small smile. “Sorry Suga, it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was in the kitchen, scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sat across from Oikawa and tapped on the coffee table. “What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found her.” Oikawa deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s eyes turned into saucers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa leaned forward slightly. “I may have been wrong about exactly what’s going on.” He tapped on the large file sitting between them. “Open this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga pulled the manila folder into his lap and carefully pried it open. He gaped at the information inside. “This is- holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Have you told Tendou? Or...fuck, anybody? All of them? The Miya’s clan? That small one- the one with Kei’s family and the short angry one- and Tanaka. Have you- Oikawa- this is too much- what are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stared at the file and pondered over Oikawa’s question that he had been working over in his mind throughout the day. A hand squeezed his shoulder and he glanced up to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. The spark that was always there, the strong flame behind his eyes, had gotten so much bigger since they finally connected and bonded. Oikawa turned back toward Suga and watched his expression carry more and more anguish as he read through contents that Kenma had gathered and Oikawa had memorized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Suguru Daishou was not leading the attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mika Daishou was a quiet, collected, beautiful woman that had a sinister side which Kenma exposed after several all nighters. She kept her identity and participation well hidden, but very few people could hide from Kenma when he was looking for them. Mika had an anonymous support group held under the guise that she was one of them: she was conflicted, she felt cornered, she was suffering, all because her soulmate happened to be a vampire. Kenma even found a rare photo of the shoddy job of a piercing she had to have paid exuberant amounts of money for to signify that she had a vampire attached to the other end of her bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike was smart, she didn’t go for those that were attending the group: she went for their friends. Neither Yachi or Yamaguchi had attended her support group, but a high school friend of Yachi’s had. A young woman named Hana Misaki had a vampire soulmate named Yuuji Terushima and Hana sought out help in the underground support group. She probably didn’t mention Yachi or Yamaguchi but rather discussed having friends with the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> as her. She would have been easy enough to follow. Yachi and Yamaguchi were too kind hearted for their own good, it wouldn’t have been hard to lure them in. She seemed like such a trustworthy person on the surface, Oikawa couldn’t blame people for not knowing any better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Ukai was killed however, someone else was running her meetings. Somebody insignificant. Kenma was able to track Mika down and she was living right in the middle of Infierno. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa took as few with him as possible, no matter their numbers: the sheer strength possessed by the people he did bring wouldn’t matter, especially since it was clear they were only human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa tapped on the steering wheel and side eyed Iwaizumi who sat calmly in the passenger seat. Iwaizumi caught his eye and nodded slightly. Akaashi exited the car with them. In another car, Tendou, Kiyoko, and Saeko Tanaka followed as well. Suga and Daichi scouted the perimeter. Kenma was home, hacked into the few street cameras in the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko was muttering words the rest of them didn’t understand but they knew they would be protected. She had a tight grip on Saeko’s hand as they concentrated their power on the handful of vampires around them. The naked eye couldn’t see the witches, but their friends could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was about to speak when he heard shuffling and banging coming from his car. He narrowed his eyes at it and pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s-” Iwaizumi started as Oikawa clicked his keyring to open his trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-noise-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-to pee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OFF!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed as he stared down at Hinata and Kageyama bickering and rolling around in his oversized trunk. They froze and Hinata caught Oikawa’s eyes as Kageyama avoided Iwaizumi’s. Neither of them needed to say a word, the younger ones already knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa yanked the two of them out of the trunk and slammed it shut. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spoke at the same time, starting and finishing each other sentences as they explained how they would be able to help. Hinata didn’t want anybody to get hurt, he thought he would help avoid the violence. Kageyama was mostly there to protect the other boy but Iwaizumi knew he had put together the breadcrumbs that proved the Daishou group could be connected to what happened to his parents. Things always worked full circle like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou was giggling as he leaned over Oikawa’s car. “You’re a messy bunch, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi grunted out a response and pushed his door shut. He put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder which made Kageyama stiffen. Akaashi frowned at the orange-haired boy. “Blood will be shed, Shouyou. Go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata pulled himself to the tallest height he could get and though he was still dwarfed by those around him, his stature didn’t really matter when it came to the strength of his conviction. “It doesn’t have to go that way. We can do this legally or something, bring them to justice-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the justice.” Iwaizumi muttered as he glanced at the building they were about to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t represent everyone.” Hinata argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi squeezed his shoulder. “We aren’t getting into that. Listen to me- there’s at least four people watching us right now. One of them has a weapon pointed at you. When I say go, you need to move to the left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes widened and he dropped to the ground. A shot rang out, it would have been deafening and it would have been fatal if they had done anything other than massively underestimate the group that were closer than some families. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa plucked the bullet out of the air, wincing at the heat that tried to burn his palm. He turned his head slightly, spotting the glint that reflected the sunlight, revealing the shooter's position. Oikawa tossed the bullet in his hand then looked down at Hinata. “Go home, Sho. You don’t need to see this” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama covered Hinata’s eyes as Oikawa </span>
  <em>
    <span>threw</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bullet back to where it came from. The piercing of skin was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou ripped Kageyama’s hand away from his face. “My pathokinesis has strengthened to extraordinary amounts, especially with Tobio by my side. Please let me help. I understand deaths that are...inevitable, but I don’t think they all are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wished he still held the same innocent view of the world. They all did. He nodded slightly. “Fine, but stay back and do not move forward without me. You’re with me the entire time.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa went in expecting a fight. He was ready for a fight. He was prepared for some of them to be hurt, to be rushing out of there to treat his injured friends. The last thing he expected was the conniving woman that was Mika Daishou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to make a deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at Oikawa, almost motherly, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Now, now, Oikawa. There’s no reason we can’t come to an agreement here. I know you find these pairings as much of a pest as I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa huffed a laugh. He tilted his head slightly. “Why would I find them to be a pest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika waived her hand. “Vampires and humans have no place habitating together let alone being soulmates. It isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s disgusting. It’s- I can’t even fathom the words needed to explain why we should exterminate them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika’s downfall was her ignorance. She didn’t do her research. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa tapped a foot impatiently. “Mika, Mika, Mika-” Oikawa smiled softly and carded his fingers through his hair. Her lips turned up back toward him as she motioned for him to continue. “You really are as dumb as your husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika’s smile disappeared. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa jerked his head toward the people standing behind him. “You should have done your research. Haven’t you heard of Keiji and Koutarou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika froze for a moment, then shifted as she tried to hide her discomfort at the names. She nodded. “Of course I have, who hasn’t-” Her sentence faltered as she stared into the steely blue eyes behind Oikawa. Akaashi stared down at her, unyielding. “He’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed airily. “Yes, that’s one half of that duo. You see, Keiji and Koutarou have been helping vampires since I met them. They’ve been helping vampires that don’t have a clan, ones that don’t have any family, and they’ve been bringing them to me. I’ve given them a home. Keiji and Koutarou have also been helping the vampire-human soulmate pairs that you are so keen on destroying. Koutarou is an empath, you see, he can physically feel pain. Keiji doesn’t like when Koutarou is in pain and you’ve put him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stepped forward slightly and Mika flinched. She swallowed audibly. “I don’t understand what that has to do with anything. The combination of the two is still </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnatural</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Iwaizumi scoffed. Mike scowled at him. “What are you even doing here?” She pointed at Kageyama next. Hinata shifted slightly to stand in front of him. “You’re both human! You should know! You’ve worked cases with rabid vampire attacks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of them are human, Mika. Like I said, you didn’t do your research.” Oikawa responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika turned her glare back toward Oikawa. She stood, her fists clenched at her sides. The half a dozen men she had behind her gripped their weapons tightly. Before she could say another word, Akaashi started laughing. It was quiet at first, then grew in volume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stopped suddenly and then the first shot rang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a slaughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shielded Hinata away from the bodies that Tendou and Akaashi began hacking at. Iwaizumi held Mika. Oikawa stayed seated, watching them. The air in the room felt thick, Tendou and Akaashi’s movements were slower and less lethal. Hinata was sobbing as he smacked his fists against Kageyama’s chest. “Stopstopstopstopstop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cleared his throat and stood. Only the initial shooter died, Akaashi and Tendou practised long learned restraint with the others so they were left as gargling messed, unconscious around the room. He blinked down at Mika who was cowering in a corner beside one of the unconscious bodies. She started screeching and throwing her hands around as Akaashi yanked her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata moved between them, breathing a sigh and concentrating on Mika. She calmed immediately, the entire room did. She stared up at Hinata, unblinking. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Kageyama stepped closer, taking her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lie. To him. To me. To us. You can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa exhaled heavily. “What did your husband have to do with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike snorted and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa glanced at Kageyama but he didn’t need a response to know she wasn’t lying. “Elaborate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suguru is weak. He’s weak and he has no faith that I can-that I will get this done. He tried to stop me countless times. After I killed that Chief of his- he knew he couldn’t. I haven’t even seen him in months” She jabbed Oikawa in the chest. “I will exterminate all of you or die trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you touch him again, I will rip you apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika stiffened as Iwaizumi spoke. She stepped back slightly, or tried to, but Akaashi held her still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing with her?” Hinata asked quietly, fearing the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa spared a glance toward Daichi. He bit his lip slightly. He just wanted his family safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi stepped forward. “We are taking her in. We have all the evidence we need. I can clean the department out- I know I can.” He turned toward Kageyama and Iwaizumi. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shook his head. “I don’t want anything to do with that department ever again but I will help you with whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou groaned from his spot on the floor where he was sucking on an unconscious man’s wrist. “So we aren’t killing her? You guys should have asked Shirabu or that baby Goshiki to come! I am bored!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the red-haired man. “Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou shrugged. “I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi licked his lips slightly. “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi!” Oikawa hissed. “Have some class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi cleaned out the department. After Mika was brought in in handcuffs, Daichi realized for the first time how heavy the bags underneath Suguru’s eyes were. He frowned at the Captain standing behind the desk. Suguru simply nodded and removed his badge. He set his holstered pistol on the table and even loosened his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the handcuffs clicked around his wrists, Daichi swore he heard the taller man mutter “finally”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suguru’s men followed him, leaving the department with fears of persecution that Akaashi made sure would follow them wherever they went as he waited in the lobby to escort Daichi home. While Oikawa believed they were safe, none of them wanted to take any chances as the VPD hierarchy crumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Daichi remained with the department. Iwaizumi and Kuroo left, the latter man focusing on the technological aspects of the work they had started. Hinata, Akaashi, and Bokuto decided to band together and expand their resources in order to help as many vampires as they could. Although they were still the minority, their numbers multiplied day to day. Iwaizumi was recruited as their muscle since Bokuto didn’t fight and Akaashi didn’t appear scary in the slightest. He generally just appeared to be bored.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stared out the wide window in his living room, a heavy weight dissipating from his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A calloused hand gripped his shoulder and Oikawa leaned into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay.” Iwaizumi said, actual conviction behind his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, closing his eyes. “I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this ending is okay. I'm honestly not loving this fic but I wanted to see it through. I like all the ideas, i'm really just better at sex than action, lmao. I have zero plans to continue this because it was really hard to write. :')</p><p>thank you for reading, comments mean the world. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>